


Sintiendo nuevas sensaciones

by Hikari1833



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Falling In Love, Kidnapped, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Umino Iruka, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, prior engaged
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari1833/pseuds/Hikari1833
Summary: Kakashi es una alfa tranquilo y un ninja excepcional, pero a la hora de cortejar a su Omega, La timidez se apodera de él.Iruka es un Omega por el que vale la pena luchar. Ellos se complementan pero ninguno se atrevió a dar el paso nunca.La muerte del tercer Hokage los obliga a estar juntos sin asimilarlo.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy subiendo está historia que publique hace un par de años, con algunas correcciones.  
> Espero y la disfruten

Lo sentía... Estaba seguro de que un Omega estaba escondido en algún lugar.

Esa fragancia era única e inigualable, incluso podría jurar que la reconocía de algún lado.

Su misión era recuperar al hijo del cuarto hokage.

Quien a dos días de nacido y después del desastre del zorro de nueve colas, había sido secuestrado.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco largos años.

Nadie en la aldea esperaba que se encontrara al niño que llevaba la bestia en su interior.

Pero el mismo Hokage rogaba a todos los dioses que aparezca, y en lo posible que sea un beta, ya que si a un demonio con cola, se lo sellaba en un Omega este moriría dejando que el demonio naciera libre, y si lo sellaban en un Alfa, sería catastrófico ya que lo haría indomable y muy aterrador.

Kakashi conocía al niño, y aunque sólo lo había visto una vez, supo que sería fácil encontrar un niño rubio de ojos azules y tres marcas de cada lado en su rostro.

Aunque conociendo al captor, tal vez no fuese encontrado jamás...

Orochimaru se había llevado a naruto sin que nadie lo supiera.

Aunque kakashi estaba seguro de que Danzo le había facilitado el hecho.

Aún así sus especulaciones no eran muy abiertas y sólo se las guardaba para él.

Después de años de búsqueda finalmente encontró una pista que lo llevo a la aldea del sonido.

Y disfrazándose como un vendedor de verduras, logró incluso llegar a a infiltrarse con éxito.

Su cabello blanco le ayudaba a pasar por un anciano, y sólo debía maquillar su rostro.

Al jamas haber revelado su rostro tenía el factor sorpresa. Y sabía que nadie lo relacionara con un Alfa joven, ya que tomó la prevención de usar supresores de olor, para que no se sintiera su condición de Alfa.

Estuvo infiltrado en esa aldea sólo dos días, cuando un shinobi se le acercó y le preguntó si estaban frescos sus vegetales

Interesándose en un par de verduras que no solían conseguir.

Kakashi se las ofreció de inmediato pero como el hombre no traía dinero, se lo llevo al lugar donde le pagarían por su mercancía.

A kakashi no le costó vender a un buen precio todo eso, prometiendo volver con más a una cocinera que se veía muy chismosa y complacida de poder conversar

Era una beta de avanzada edad, y estaba feliz de ver los narutos entre esas verduras.

_ hay un niño que se llama igual que este vegetal, seguro que cuando lo vea se reirá por que no le he mentido...

Le comento contenta.

Kakashi decidió ir por ese rumbo, y tomando un coliflor le hizo un chiste

_ no tendrá uno que se llame como este?

Y la cocinera notó que el no le creía, por lo que se le acercó como en confidencia

_ que edad tiene?

_ los suficientes como para saber qué nadie le pondría el nombre de un vegetal a un niño…

le respondio tranquilo, mientras que se dedicaba a fingir que escondía con recelo su ganancia.

_ pues yo no le miento, y si no estuviera en el sector de los esclavos del señor, se lo enseñaría...

_ tal vez entonces no todos piensan en verdad el nombre de sus hijos…

Le comento mientras que la cocinera tomaba los vegetales y los seleccionaba para futuras comidas

_ cuando volverá?

_ pues ... Tendré que volver a a reabastecerme, así que tardare una semana...

Le indicó, y tomó el carro con el que había llegado con las verduras...

_ bien, la próxima vez venga directo aquí, ya que me agradaron sus vegetales...

Le comunicó y le extendió un papel con un sello.

_ con esto tendrá permiso para venir directamente aquí.

_ bien, nos vemos pronto

_ lo esperó

Kakashi no tardó demasiado en volver a la villa para comunicarle al Hokage, que ahora conocía la ubicación del jinchuriki.

De inmediato se traso un plan para que pudiera volver de incógnito y fue acompañado por itachi uchiha.

Esa vez entró directo al lugar donde lo esperaban y antes de retirarse volvió a buscarle charla a la cocinera, que parecía coquetear con él.

_ le traje los narutos...

Le mencionó en un momento, pero vio la cara de tristeza en la cocinera.

_ sucede algo?

Le preguntó de manera confidente y está pareció muy tranquila cuando le comunicó los acontecimientos recientes.

_ es que uno de los esclavos del señor Orochimaru, se llevó a dos niños de aquí, y entre ellos estaba el pequeño naruto

Le dijo, y kakashi tuvo una alarma en su mente

_ y eso es malo, por que de seguro los encontrarán, al menos al Omega preñado

_ uno de los niños estaba preñado?

_ no, el que esta preñado es el que se los llevó... Cada tanto comete esa estupidez y lo capturan de vuelta, aunque más de una vez a logrado que los niños escapen, él siempre es recapturado, y no se imagina las aberraciones que se cometen con él pobre muchacho...

Le dijo y aunque kakashi tuvo lástima por el Omega, sintió la urgencia de ir en busca de naruto.

_ mmm no me agrada esto, estoy seguro de que ningún Omega merece ningún trato aborrecible, pero allá él... No debió escapar... Aunque me extraña que lo alla hecho, a mi me costo entrar a la aldea y eso que soy vendedor, y para salir también me ha costado, como es que lo logra?

_ nadie lo sabe, lo que si se sabe es que tiene una habilidad auditiva o sensorial, que logra ayudarlo a despistar o escuchar a los que lo persiguen, por eso logra al menos darle libertad a un niño...

_ ya veo

_ puedo pedirle un favor?

_ mmm si, lo que sea por quien me ha dado una buena ganancia

Le dijo kakashi empatizando con la beta.

_ si llega a cruzarse con uno de los niños, lleveselo lejos, no importa si no vuelve aquí con sus verduras...

Le dijo esperanzada.

Kakashi dudo un segundo pero asintió

_ gracias... Es que el mayor de ellos llegara a los once pronto, y a esa edad comienzan a ser vistos para otras cosas aquí...

_ pobres criaturas...

_ lo único que puedo decirle es que los dos niños son rubios, uno de cinco y el otro de diez, ambos van con el Omega que los protege, pero en algún punto les dejará partir estoy segura...

El disfraz de kakashi había triunfado.

Ahora solo debía salir de la aldea del sonido y tratar de encontrar a los prófugos antes que los captores.

Si consideraba el hecho, uno iba preñado y tal vez no tenían mucho tiempo.

Al salir de la aldea formó un clon, que fingió ser el anciano, y continuó su viaje de vuelta.

Mientras el volvía a su uniforme de AMBU se reunió con itachi para trazar un plan.

Ambos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar.

En el camino itachi se encontró con los perseguidores y les dio muerte.

Al menos con eso no tendrían el obstáculo de ser perseguidos.

No tardó demasiado tiempo en volver a cruzarse con Kakashi, quien ya había logrado esparcir la jauría para poder encontrarlos mejor.

Al saber eso, supo que tenían mejores oportunidades de encontrarlos.

Se separaron y comenzaron a rodear la aldea, mientras que itachi comenzó por el sur, kakashi partió hacia el este.

El sector que le tocó al peli plata, daba directo a un bosque donde se podía vislumbrar unas montañas, y dirigió allí la búsqueda, calculando que si los que habían huído estaban escondidos lo mejor sería una cueva...

Al llegar a ese lugar se sorprendió al sentir el olor tan fuerte a un Omega asustado.

" si esa era su manera de despistar, de seguro no era buena"

Se dijo kakashi.

Aunque dudo un poco pensando que tal vez ya le había dado libertad a los niños y el Omega expandió ese olor para que lo encuentren a él y no a los niños.

Mientras más se acercaba más fuerte era el olor y entre los matorrales cerca de las rocas encontró una pequeña entrada a una cueva.

Fue ahí donde supo que había llegado al lugar correcto y por un momento su mente lo traiciono con la idea de ya haber sentido ese Omega en particular.

Al hacer dos pasos más hacia dentro se encontró con una pequeña explosión que lo hizo ponerse en guardia y contraatacar a quien lo quisiera hacer caer.

No tardó demasiado en hacer que un niño de no más de diez años cayera ante el.

Al verlo notó que era un Omega, que si bien era pequeño se lo veía fuerte y decidido a darle muerte.

Lo dejo desplomado y con su cuerda táctica lo sujeto

_ no le hagas nada!

Le gritaron casi con un sollozó.

Kakashi sintió ese fuerte olor a Omega asustado y vio del otro lado a un Omega preñado que abrazaba con fuerza al niño que el deseaba rescatar.

La cara de terror le decía todo, estaba muy asustado.

Por un momento creyó reconocerlo, pero no sabía de dónde.

La imagen lo cautivo.

Era un Omega de tez morena, y de cabellos castaños, que lo miraba con esos ojos chocolate, pidiéndole clemencia.

Su cabello, aunque desordenado; estaba sujetado en una coleta alta y su vientre estaba redondeado, mostrando un estado de embarazo muy avanzado.

Kakashi no sintió en él, ningún olor de otro Alfa, por lo que dedujo que no estaba marcado, aunque su aspecto demacrado le decía que de seguro lo habían utilizado más de una vez como una herramienta de placer.

_ por favor... No les hagas nada...

Le suplicó, y a kakashi esa dulce voz lo impregnó aún más.

Por más cantidad de supresores que halla tomado, su instinto Alfa le gritaba " mío "

Pero debía tranquilizarse y lograr que este supiera que no le haría daño.

_ no les haré daño, eh venido a recuperar al niño que tienes en brazos...

Le tranquilizó.

Pero el Omega observo al ahora atado niño a su espalda.

y kakashi se vio en el apuro de darle alivio.

_ tuve que inmovilizarlo, por que me atacó, pero no planeó eliminar a ninguno.

Y como si fuera algo natural, comenzó a emanar feromonas que le daría paz al Omega.

Aunque jamás le había salido esa clase de atención hacia ningún Omega antes.

Su instinto le marcaba que debía calmarlo.

Por lo que se quitó la máscara ambu, y le mostró que llevaba un emblema de la hoja.

Y aunque el hecho de que llevaba una máscara que le cubría la mayor parte del rostro, y su expresión no era del todo clara, el Omega al ver el emblema de la hoja en su banda, parecio calmarse ante eso.

_ eres de la hoja?

Le pregunto aliviado.

Kakashi asintió y se acercó a él y extendió una mano que fue recibida.

Y aunque seguía asustado el Omega se dejo levantar dejando a un lado al niño.

Jamás en toda su vida tuvo la necesidad de abrazar y dar tranquilidad a nadie.

Pero apenas el Omega se levantó y se le acerco, lo hizo.

Lo abrazo y lo impregnó con su olor, llenándolo de tranquilidad.

El muchacho aunque asustado, se permitió abrazar y al cabo de unos minutos se sintió en paz.

Kakashi acercó su nariz hacia él y tuvo que hacer un gran uso de su voluntad, para no bajar hasta su cuello y marcarlo.

Por que su Alfa interior le gritaba que ese Omega era suyo...

_ necesito que vengas conmigo a la aldea de la hoja...

Le dijo y este asintió.

Se separó del imponente Alfa y tomó a naruto en sus brazos.

Kakashi liberó al que había atado y los tres se marcharon hacia la hoja.

Aunque primero tuvo que reagrupar a la jauría y luego de eso espero a itachi, quien no tardó en reunirse con él.

_ son ellos?

_ si... El pequeño es naruto

_ y ellos?

_ los llevaremos con nosotros...

Afirmó el mayor e itachi tuvo que acatar.

En el camino iruka estaba algo cansado ( ya que iban a paso ligero...) e itachi tuvo que hacerle notar a kakashi que este no parecía muy estable.

Y eso que era kakashi quien lo estaba llevando en brazos, más que nada por su embarazo.

Itachi vigilaba al rubio mayor, quien era el que llevaba al jinchuriki.

Pero no supo por que exactamente comenzó a verlo algo embelesado.

Después de todo el Omega era hermoso, era lógico que un Alfa lo analizará de ese modo.

Pero tratándose de personas que vivían en los más bajos tratos humanos, sintio que era una falta de respeto.

Kakashi depósito en el suelo al Omega mayor y al estar ya lejos de la aldea del sonido, decido hacerle unas preguntas en lo que descansaban.

Pero el Omega se veía contrariado por frenar

_ por favor... Sigamos hasta la hoja!

Le suplicó.

_ no me parece buena idea, más en tu estado...

_ puedo seguir...

_ no no puedes así que tendrás que descansar!

Prácticamente le ordenó aquello.

No quería mostrarse como un Alfa dominante, pero estaban en una situación difícil y si este se descomponía de seguro sería aún más complicado.

_ por favor ( intercedió deidara abatido) sigamos... Él...

_ que sucede?

Le preguntó itachi de manera dulce al Omega, que parecía estar dudando de hablar

_ iruka esta en peligro... Su bebé está fallecido y debe ser atendido de inmediato!

Los alfas se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello y de inmediato kakashi lo increpo

_ es eso cierto?

_ lo es ( dijo bajando la cabeza) mi señor orochimaru... El detectó que este falleció y se fue a preparar el laboratorio... Iba a realizar una cesárea e iba a practicar experimentos con el cuerpo...

Kakashi se asqueo al escuchar eso, orochimaru era un ser repugnante...

_ siempre tarda en preparar eso, y aproveché que me dejó libre sin mis cadenas ( le mostró marcas en su muñeca, signo de haber llevado esas cadenas todo el tiempo) y busque a naruto y a deidara y me escape de ahí...

Le dijo.

Con un nudo en el estómago, por la valentía de ese Omega, kakashi lo alzó nuevamente y corrieron a toda velocidad a la aldea.

Sin descanso, unas horas más tardes estaban en el hospital.

Kakashi quería quedarse pero debía informar al Hokage del éxito de su misión.

Además le dijeron que debían operarlo, y que tardarían mucho.

El hokague sintió pena por el Omega, y trato de preguntarle a kakashi más sobre él

_ su nombre es iruka, es todo lo que sé...

Le mencionó y el sandaime torció su gesto

_ mmm no creo que se trate del mismo muchacho... Bien... Me alegra que hayas recuperado al hijo del cuarto hokague. Ahora acompañame

Le felicito, y caminaron hasta el hospital.

Itachi había sido despachado pero aún así estaba observando como atendían a deidara y a Naruto.

El Hokage se sintió feliz, al ver que el niño, era un beta.

Su aldea y el futuro tenían una buena noticia, o visto de otra perspectiva, tenían un problema menos.

Al Omega de diez años no le prestó mucha importancia, dijo que después analizarían que harían con él.

Itachi estuvo presente cuando escucho eso.

Por su parte, deidara esperaba que lo devuelvan a su aldea natal.

Era lo único que se podía hacer por él

Luego sarutobi se acercó a la sala de terapia intensiva donde estaba iruka.

Ya le habían practicado la cesárea de emergencia y se lo veía todavía bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Notó que el animal interno de kakashi se agitaba al ver esa imagen " será que se prendo de él " se preguntaba el Hokage.

Y sonrió alegre..

_ Kakashi tienes idea de quién es este chico?

_ no Hokage Sama!

Le contestó respetuoso.

_ este chico desaparecio después del ataque del kyubi, pensamos en su momento que se marchó de la aldea por que sus padres murieron durante el ataque, pero por lo visto; orochimaru ese día no sólo se llevó a naruto, sino que también se llevó a Iruka Umino...

Kakashi notó la tristeza en su voz por lo dicho, y se sintió feliz de no haberlo dejado abandonado en el bosque ( ya que hubiera sido lo más lógico)

_ pobre muchacho, las calamidades que tuvo que pasar al haber estado bajo el yugo de ese hombre...

El Hokage se retiró.

Y kakashi quedó observando a ese chico a través de la ventana.

Y supo por que se le hacía tan familiar ese olor…

De seguro en algún momento él se encontró con ese Omega.

Cerró los ojos y a su mente llegó la imagen de un pequeño Omega que lo había abrazado cuando él no podía dejar de llorar la muerte de su padre

Recordaba que estaba cerca de una plaza donde solía jugar… y un pequeño niño se le acercó, y lo abrazo. Tal vez no tenía ni tres años.

Pero recordaba claramente esos ojos que le regalaban cariño…

Por alguna razón la fragancia del niño le quedó en la mente, haciendo eco en sus sentidos cuando lo sintió nuevamente ahora, cuando ya pasó tanto tiempo de aquello.

Ese aroma. Moriría por sentirlo siempre…

Ese Omega... no podía creer que se había impregnado de ese Omega


	2. Comprometidos

Habían pasado unos siete años, desde que kakashi se fijó en iruka por primera vez.

A veces recordaba la época en la que el ahora maestro de la academia, comenzaba a adaptarse a una vida libre.

Había vuelto a vivir en su casa ( la que perteneció a sus padres) y solo le tomó un año en llegar a ser chunin.

Aunque se quedó en ese rango, ya que prefería vivir en la aldea, incentivado por el Hokage para ser maestro y lograr que él mismo sea quien le de clases a Naruto, quien aprendió a vivir solo en la casa que se le fue asignada. Aunque Iruka era quien más lo cuidaba ya que notaba como los aldeanos no lo trataban bien, solo por ser el jinchuriki.

Iruka era todo un adulto, lleno de vida.  
Pese a la oscuridad y amargura, que tuvo su pasado. Siempre se lo veía feliz y sonriente.

Como ninja era uno que podía defenderse, y como Omega, no se quedaba atrás.

Hermoso y muy dulce, uno podía verlo durante horas y horas que no se sentiría cansado de hacerlo.

Al menos eso le pasaba a kakashi...

Quien tenía el dilema de no saber cómo informarle a su flamante prometido, que estaban prometidos!

No quería quitarle esa independencia que parecía gustarle al Omega.  
Por eso, durante el tiempo que estuvo apartándolo par si, jamás supo cómo decirle que él se había tomado el atrevimiento de apartarlo para si mismo.

En realidad todo había sido muy rápido para kakashi.  
En su momento, cuando iruka a penas había sido ascendido a chunin, estuvo a cargo de kakashi junto a un grupo considerado de shinobis para una misión diplomática...

El hijo del raikage en ese momento era con quien debían formar una especie de acuerdo, pero fue muy difícil, ya que ese hombre en el momento que vio a iruka, quiso tomarlo para si.  
Kakashi se vio obligado a interferir y el intento de acuerdo quedó en la nada.

Dos semanas después de eso, les había llegado una notificación, informando al Hokage que concluirían el acuerdo sólo, si les cedían al Omega iruka umino, para fortalecer con lazos matrimoniales dicho acuerdo

El Hokage se enojo con el pedido y les contestó que esté ya estaba prometido ( más que nada para que no piensen en secuestrarlo o algo así)

Pero se asombro cuando les respondieron que irían a la hoja a firmar el acuerdo y aprovecharian tambien en presentar sus disculpas al prometido, por haber pretendido a un Omega no disponible.

Sarutobi no le había dicho a nadie importante la respuesta que envío. Era un tema que solo se permitió hablar con una sola persona, claro que esa persona era la mas interesada en dicho Omega. Sabía muy bien que kakashi tenía un interés serio hacia Iruka. Y fue buena su corazonada, porque cuando le explicó al ninja copia las intenciones de la aldea de Kumogakure para concretar el acuerdo noto la ira de kakashi y optó por confiarle como les respondió.  
También se tomó la molestia de decir que ahora debía buscar a alguien para comprometer a Iruka, porque las intenciones del reikage eran presentar las disculpas a este alfa ofendido, pero poniendo todo en una situación hipotética le hizo imaginar a kakashi que en el momento que sepan que no estaba realmente comprometido, ellos querrían poseerlo.   
Aunque a ojos del Hokage era una artimaña demasiado obvia, kakashi de inmediato reaccionó como esperaba  
Ya que, esté le suplicó que le diera a iruka en compromiso.  
Al ser el Hokage, e iruka no pertenecer a ningún clan, ni tener a sus padres con él.  
El líder de la aldea, podía manejar esos asuntos.  
Y este feliz los comprometió.

Luego de eso la reunión había sido un éxito, y kakashi recibió las disculpas del hijo del Raikage, quien se sintió más apenado.  
Aquel día, quien comenzó el ataque había sido kakashi y entendía por qué.  
Después de todo los alfas tienen honor.  
Y si su Omega estaba siendo pretendido, era más que evidente que su Alfa respondería por él

Claro que durante la reunión, el Raikage le comentó ( como burlándose del sistema de la hoja) al Hokage que debía tener cuidado y no mandar a una pareja comprometida a una misión.  
Y tras una breve ceremonia de despedida se marcharon.

Kakashi en ese entonces tuvo el permiso de dejar en libertad a su Omega.

El Hokage le había autorizado que podía informarle a iruka su situación, cuando creyera conveniente.

Claro que esté no esperaba que el ninja copia se tarde tanto tiempo.  
Pero era comprensible.

Kakashi a pesar de ser un Alfa de notable categoría, un ninja de elite... Era terriblemente tímido.

Además de que respetaba mucho a iruka.

Se había enamorado del Omega desde el primer día que lo vio  
Pero tardó bastante en aceptarlo.

Cuando el tercer Hokage le informó que iruka ya estaba llegando a la edad para estar casado, kakashi sintió que era hora de decirle a Iruka... que le había pedido su mano en matrimonio al Hokage.

Pero le costaba terriblemente.

Y cuando junto el suficiente valor... Simplemente lo arruinó

Hasta hacia un par de horas antes de la reunión para postular a los genin de la hoja al puesto de chunin, había estado haciendo un buen trabajo con Iruka.  
Le había estado halagando y tratando de manera cordial.

Pero justamente en esa reunión, hizo quedar demasiado mal al Omega cuando esté defendió a sus ex alumnos...

Y es que era evidente que haría eso

Todos los años los maestros Omegas ponen esa clase de reparos, y es el propio Hokage quien les llama la atención en privado.

Pero kakashi había sido tan tonto que lo hizo quedar mal, frente a todos los ninjas que estaban en la sala, incluyendo al mismísimo Hokage  
Y fue Sarutobi quién le llamó la atención a kakashi en privado

_ kakashi, como pretendes caerle bien a tu pareja... Si al menos no lo apoyas o te limitas a no hacerlo sentir mal?

_ lo siento Hokage Sama!

Le dijo muy apenado el jonin.  
El gondaime, sabía que a kakashi le faltó un Alfa que le enseñe a cortejar a un Omega de manera correcta, podría comenzar a enseñar a kakashi todos los procedimientos y la manera correcta o el protocolo acertado, pero ya no había tiempo.

_ lamentablemente, no contamos con el tiempo necesario, una vez que iruka cumpla los 24 años debe estar casado o de lo contrario, no podrá seguir siendo maestro en la academia o un ninja, los Omegas lamentablemente no disfrutan de las libertades que si tienen alfas y betas, pero casado y con el permiso de su Alfa, puede continuar con la actividad. Que desee.  
Tu mismo me has dicho que deseabas lo mejor para él y no dejarías que deje su actual puesto, eh visto como lo respetas, y realmente no quisiera tener que cederlo a otro Alfa con más decisión que la tuya!

Kakashi se alarmó ante eso.  
Pero sabía que le costaría terriblemente hacer nada en ese momento, realmente le daba temor enfrentar a iruka.  
Cada vez que se acercaba a él, su timidez lo dominaba. Aunque podía sentirse en paz y estar bajo su hechizo por horas sin la necesidad de recibir más que eso.

_Lo lamento Hokage Sama!

_ se que lo lamentas, y aunque no me agrada, tendré que decirle a iruka que lo estás pretendiendo.  
Yo mismo le informaré de todo una vez terminados los exámenes chunin

_ entiendo...

_ eh encomendado a iruka a que pruebe a los postulantes antes que comiencen los exámenes chunin y en este momento se está encargando de eso.  
Como Hokage siempre lidió con la sobre protección que los maestros Omegas tienen, y se como manejarlos, no debiste intervenir; aunque tenías la razón no debiste hacerlo, tienes exactamente el tiempo que dura el examen para enmendar tu error y más te vale que no falles.  
Por que iruka, pese a ser un Omega que fue ultrajado, es un candidato codiciado por muchos alfas.

Ese fue el regaño completo del hokague

Y ahora kakashi estaba esperando a iruka para el informe de la aptitud de los postulantes.  
Estaba sobre el tejado donde lo sentía llegar, se sentía su entusiasmo y su alegría. Pensé a tener supresores Kakashi podía leer los estados de ánimo de iruka.  
No era porque el Omega no sepa esconder su aroma, simplemente Kakashi tenía un olfato excelente.  
Generalmente tenía que ser demasiado fuerte el sentimiento de un Omega para que pueda sentirlo, pero iruka no tenía ese tipo de olores. Era muy cuidadoso con ese tema... 

Y kakashi sabía muy bien que era muy cuidadoso con eso, pero apresar de sus esfuerzos el entusiasmo era palpable e imposible de ocultar.

Cuándo Iruka volvió a la aldea, lo adiestraron para que sepa utilizar de manera correcta los supresores para ninjas.

Los Omegas que decidían ser ninjas, dejaban esa parte Omega de lado y con el tipo de medicación que tomaban podían pasar por betas.  
El servicio de un Omega era sólo hasta los 24 años, y luego debían estar a disposición de un Alfa.

Por que como ninjas, también tenían la obligación de ser quienes traiagan al mundo a niños aptos.

Ese tema era fácil de resolver en un clan.

Pero Omegas solos como iruka, debían tener un pretendiente.

Y ahí estaba él...

Tratando de sacar ese lado duro de su personalidad para tratar mejor a Iruka.

Quien al llegar al punto de reunión se alertó al ver a kakashi.

Claro que le informó que todos pasaron la prueba y parecían estar listos.

Pero una vez terminado el mensaje, deseaba marcharse.

_ i... Iruka, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde

Le habló de manera cortés.

Iruka sentía la sinceridad en kakashi y no tardó en perdonarlo.

Realmente le costaba estar en contra de él.

Y aunque le hubiera gustado charlar más con Kakashi sabía que terminarían mal. Siempre lo hacían.

Kakashi no era precisamente el tipo de Alfa que lo agobiaba, pero su olor lograba ponerlo nervioso.

Desde el día en que lo conoció supo que jamás olvidaría esa fragancia a madera y almizcle que sintió.

Y podía a llegar a detectarlo en cualquier sitio.

Eso siempre lo asustaba, por que en términos generales; iruka gozaba de ser un Omega libre, fuerte e independiente.

Estaba al tanto de que se le terminaba el tiempo.  
Como maestro y ninja; conocía, todas las leyes y estatutos de la hoja.  
Y su edad ya era todo un contratiempo.  
Candidatos no le faltaban, pese a no ser un Omaga intacto.  
Claro que es muy raro que un ninja Omega sea puro, generalmente eso era algo muy escaso.  
Pero aún así la mayoría de los que lo pretendían sólo veían en él, un Omega disponible para tener hijos y poder disfrutar de su persona sin la intención de respetarlo como ninja.  
Eso le molestaba y mucho.

El único Alfa que lo desconcertaba era kakashi.  
Le ponía los nervios de punta y lograba que su Omega interno se desborde de ansiedad por acercarse a él de manera más indecorosa.  
Pero siempre lograba salir bien parado frente a aquello.

Como en ese momento, que pese a ver el arrepentimiento del Alfa que horas antes lo había hecho quedar mal. Ahora lo veía más conciliador. Su Omega cantaba por notar que reconoció su falta y se sentía satisfecho de verlo tan arrepentido.

Sentía que él era el correcto, pero a la vez temia siquiera mencionarle que su Omega lo había elegido a él.

Por eso prefería marcharse.

Ya había probado a los que consideraba como sus cachorros, sobre todo a Naruto, que prácticamente había sido criado por él.  
Ahora prefería irse.

Kakashi estaba feliz.  
Notó la alegría que tenía iruka y aunque lo vio marcharse, sintió que había hecho lo correcto.  
No era demasiado, pero era una disculpa al fin y al cabo.

Generalmente, se quedaba horas y horas cerca suyo, observándolo y cuando pasaba por su lado, se inundaban sus fosas nasales con su aroma a almendras con un tono a chocolate. 

Era exquisito

Tan perfecto...

Su Alfa dominaba sus sentidos y buscaba a toda costa salir a flote y marcarlo. Pero él, era un hombre muy disciplinado que jamás se impondría a nadie de esa manera.

Mucho menos a iruka... Quien había sufrido años y años de ultrajó.

No quería hacerlo de ese modo.

Pero tampoco podía hacerlo del modo tradicional, enamorar o conquistar a una persona no era algo que se le diera muy bien. De hecho nunca lo había intentado.  
Además... Realmente quería que iruka sea libre... No era simplemente ir a cumplir con el deber!  
Claro que como un ninja de la hoja debía hacerlo  
Pero como un ser humano no podia...

Él era feliz viendo como el sensei disfrutaba de su vida en tal y como estaba...

••••••

Sarutobi Hiruzen, era el Hokage con más años en el puesto.

El primer Hokage Hashirama Senju había sido hokague por 20 años, era un Alfa que buscaba acabar con la desigualdad entre alfas, betas y Omegas.

Y lo había logrado, levantando la primera aldea donde los Omegas tenían tantos derechos como los alfas y betas.

Tobirama Senju había sido Hokage por diez años, y fue el primer mandatario Omega de la historia; pese a que no estuvo muchos años en tal puesto, ya que se sacrificó a si mismo en una batalla dejando a su sucesor al mando.

Él había sido quien creó la mayoría de las leyes y estatutos para la convivencia entre ninjas y civiles y sobre todo las reglas para con los ninjas.

La igualdad era la primera

Generalmente los omegas ya tomaban supresores, era algo cotidiano desde el uso de la medicina.

Pero la creación de los supresores para alfas había logrado cambiar al mundo.

Ya que la mayoría de los alfas que se dejaban dominar por los instintos tendía a morir a manos de un Omega bien entrenado; ya que era fácil seducir a uno y en medio de eso acabarlo. Por lo que el resultado era muy bien recibido.

El tercer Hokage se había separado de su cargo para acabar con la tercera guerra ninja, y dejó al mando al alfa Minato Namikaze.

Lamentablemente su mandato no duró más que un año, gracias al ataque del kyubi...

Y aunque logró defender a la aldea, el costo era muy alto.

El actual tercer Hokage, es un beta.

En casi todas las aldeas del mundo, los gobernantes beta, son los que más años están en el puesto

El había logrado seguir como Hokage y jamás se vio como un impedimento su condición de beta.

Conocía las debilidades de los alfas y ninguno lograba amedrentarlo.

Sabía perfectamente que su par, Danzo deseaba tomar el poder, por el simple hecho de ser un Alfa, pero aún así jamás había logrado nada, más allá de atentados.  
Por lo que el gobierno del tercer Hokage continuaría hasta volver a encontrar un sucesor, cosa que le costaba encontrar... Un sucesor con la edad correcta y el poder necesario para dicho puesto.

Pero ahora, estaba escribiendo otra carta...

Tenía al menos dos docenas de Omegas que ya deberían estar enlazados

Y le preocupaba pensar que esos alfas enamoradizos sean tan indecisos.

Conocía a todos sus aldeanos.

Y sabía que los alfas... Sobre todo los ninjas de la hoja, respetaban con todas sus fuerzas a los Omegas, sobre todo a los ninjas

En las aldeas ninjas el régimen donde los Omegas no tenían ningún derecho, y sólo servían como madres, era anticuado y mal visto.

El primer Hokage siempre soñó con eso y era un orgullo para él ver que fue posible.

Pero lamentablemente, se sabía que aún así tarde o temprano; y más que nada por su naturaleza.  
Los Omegas debían tener hijos.

Por eso se implementó el sistema donde al menos un ninja debe dar servicio una década, y el mayor tiempo posible para ser ninja era a los 24 años.

Por naturaleza, se sabía que un Omega siempre daba hijos sanos y fuertes entre los 25 y los 30 años.  
Generalmente esa era la edad donde ya debían estar en pareja.

Se sabía que luego de tener a sus hijos los Omegas pueden volver a servicio de escritorio hasta que sus hijos ingresen a la academia o a la escuela, y luego cuando estos se gradúan pueden volver a sus actividades ( si es un ninja de campo)

Por ley, esa era la manera correcta de mantener la taza de natalidad y a la vez darles su lugar y respeto a los Omegas.

Esos fueron estatutos que dio el segundo hokague y gracias a ellos la aldea escondida entre las hojas siempre tuvo una buena variedad de ninjas y de leyes justas para con ellos.

Al principio se creía que los ninjas Omegas debían tener a sus bebés entre el primer celo a los 15 años y los 20, pero de acuerdo a una investigación que había realizado Tobirama Senju durante toda su vida observando, supo que la mejor edad para tener un bebé era entre los 25 y 30 años, ya que el cuerpo de la madre era más fuerte y estaba mejor preparado que durante los primeros celos.

En el mundo hasta esa época se observaba que muchas madres Omegas o sus cachorros fallecían prematuramente por ese motivo.

La falta de vitaminas en el cuerpo, la falta de fuerza para soportar un embarazo y muchos otros factores que incluso lograban terminar con la vida de los bebés no natos, impedían que las poblaciones tengan Omega mayores de edad.

Era un problema que pudo resolver de manera eficiente el segundo hokague.

También se sabía que si tenían hijos después de los 35 años otros factores de riesgo podrían llevarlos a la muerte y por eso lo recomendable era no tenerlos después de cierta edad, y hasta el presente se investigan maneras donde los Omegas y sus cachorros sobrevivan en cualquier etapa de su vida, después de todo la medicina siempre trataba de ir un paso más allá.

El sistema de natalidad que había implementado el segundo Hokage, había sido copiado por el resto de las aldeas que tenían como objetivo lograr que sus habitantes sobrevivan y era el que había mejorado la calidad de vida en muchas partes del mundo.

••••

Por más que pensaba en miles de cosas, kakashi no encontraba el motivo suficiente para casarse con iruka...

Sentía que había leyes que había que modificar... Como la de que era obligatorio que estén casados y tengan el permiso de sus alfas para seguir siendo ninjas... Esa era una decisión personal...

Tales leyes sólo las podía modificar un Hokage Omega. Que supiera cuales son las necesidades de los mismos.

Y no le importara la opinión de los alfas, ya que como líder podría cambiar las leyes.

Sabía que el tercero respetaba mucho a su sensei, como para cambiar las leyes que había dejado impuestas.

Pero sentía que la obligación de estar casado para un omega era anticuada.

Pero aún así la ley existía.

Por lo que debía cumplir.

El ya había dado su palabra, y además sabía que las ancianas de la hoja, siempre se encargaban de que todos los Omegas cumplan con lo establecido.

Por lo que se vería envuelto en ver que iruka sería casado, ya sea con él o no

Estaban en medio de la primera prueba en los exámenes chunin de los chicos.

Cuando un inquietó Iruka se acercó a kakashi para ver cómo estaba él.

Se le notaba nervioso.

Iruka podía sentir su olor, y sabía que estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucederá

_ crecen muy rápido verdad?

Kakashi lo observo, y se calmó de inmediato cuando lo sintió relajado junto a él.

Y estaba feliz por ese intercambio de opiniones.

_ si... Me pregunto como les irá...

Iruka sonrió, y se auto invitó a hacerle compañía al sensei actual de naruto.

Este tenía la impresión de que kakashi no lo apartaría de su lado. Y así fue.

Ambos estaban en la rama del árbol que mostraba la salida del complejo dónde estaban pasando por el primer examen.

Ambos estaban a la expectativa.

Deseaban fervientemente que les vaya bien.

Kakashi pensaba más que en los nueve postulantes que estuvieron a cargo de iruka; en sus tres alumnos.

Sakura era una Omega bastante impetuosa con una personalidad fuerte, y su única debilada ( a sus ojos) era su debilidad por sasuke.

Sasuke era un Alfa que como tal, se mostraba siempre arrogante y decidió.

Mientras que naruto era un beta, que a sus ojos podía superar cualquier reto.

Ellos tres conformaban el equipo siete.

Y juntos lograban salir a delante.

Como compañeros a veces olvidaban que debían ser un equipo, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, olvidaban sus diferencias y se complementaban como compañeros.

Esperaba que les vaya bien.

Veían salir a muchos que estaban fallando.

Ambos sentían la urgencia por que eso termine y ver el resultado de la tenacidad de sus discípulos.

Kakashi en un momento sintió la ansiedad del Omega junto a él y le sonrió...

Sabía que por su máscara, no iba a ser un impedimento para que iruka sepa que le estaba sonriendo.

Ambos inconscientemente desprendían feremonas...

No se daban cuenta ( o no querían hacerlo) pero sus animales internos se marcaban entre sí.

Como un aviso.

Ambos se pertenecían aun si su persona racional lo aceptase o no.


	3. Sensaciones en los exámenes chunin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque contiene menciones de violación. Espero que no sea demasiado duro

Iruka celebraba junto a Naruto, la alegría de haber pasado el primer examen.

Ahora esperaban al día siguiente para comenzar la segunda fase del examen...

Era el primer paso en su equipo para poder ascender, aunque los miembros del equipo parecían bastante serios... Al menos naruto se mostraba entusiasta.  
Sentían como iban creciendo y fortaleciendo su vínculo  
Pero iruka, sentía que debía desprenderse de su cachorro...

Por que si.

Naruto a pesar de no ser gestado por él, fue criado por el mismo...

Y siempre lo considero su cachorro

Jamás olvidaría como luego de saber que sus padres habían fallecido durante el ataque del kyubi; el se había ido a la profundidad del bosque para llorar...

Ya que en su casa no se sentía a gusto, el hecho de estar solo en un lugar donde siempre compartió alegrías y ahora estaba vacío...

Y aunque siempre se recriminó por hacer eso, jamás sintio deseo que no le hubiera pasado justo a él

Orochimaru pasó junto a él, cargando al bebé que había hurtado hacia sólo unos momentos.

Su mirada lo asustó, y más esa sonrisa lasciva que le dedicó.

Prácticamente se lo llevó sin mucho esfuerzo, pese a que iruka estaba medianamente entrenado como genin ( ya que aún no se graduaba) intento luchar con él, pero nada pudo lograr frente al sannin.

Sabía que se lo había llevado para que se encargue del bebe; " necesito que te encargues de este infante" le dijo mientras se lo llevaba prisionero, e iruka sintió alivio al pensar que sólo cuidaría al niño.

Luego de una semana de viaje, recordó que se las había apañado bien, pese a saber que ese niño era el actual portador del kyubi.

Se había enamorado de él, de esa forma en la que se enamoran las madres al ver a su bebé por primera vez.

Y no tardó mucho en adaptarse a sus manitas y horarios.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al destino de orochimaru, este prácticamente lo encerró en un cuarto donde no le hacia faltar nada.

Al ser ese hombre tenebroso un beta, iruka se creía a salvo.

Pero no tardó en saber que tenía un fetiche bastante raro.

Le agradaban los Omegas de entre once y quince años.

Decía que eran más deliciosos antes de su primer celo.

Y cuando iruka pasó a tener once años, lo convirtió en su concubino.

Iruka odiaba recordar la época donde orochimaru lo tomaba como si fuera de su propiedad.

Supo que fue su favorito por mucho tiempo, ya que era el único, pero siempre preparaba al próximo.

Durante sus cinco años como prisionero, logró hacer escapar a los prospectos que tenía, y siempre recibía un castigo terrible.

Y aunque jamás lo marcó de ninguna manera, si supo torurarlo a su manera...

La única luz que tuvo en ese lugar, fue la crianza de naruto, quien siempre estuvo apartado de todo eso, al menos jamás ultrajaron al niño, pero si fue testigo de cómo lo hacían con él.

El último muchacho que llegó era otro Omega, que había sido raptado de la misma manera que él, y tenía los once casi cumplidos.

Lo habían metido al cuarto de iruka, para que lo ayude, ya que el mayor tenía el embarazo ya notorio.

Era el segundo por el que pasaba, el primero lo perdió cuando tenía doce años, ya que era muy joven y su cuerpo no estaba preparado aún para eso, por lo que no aguantó y no pasó de los cuatro meses.

Y aunque sufrio ( por más que fuera de orochimaru, era suyo también) por eso, más sufrió al ver que el feto fue utilizado para ciertos experimentos que tuvo el hombre.

Iruka lo odiba y más odiaba sus asquerosas mañas, por lo que volvió a planear una futura fuga.

Pero esta vez se llevaría a su bebé y al mismo naruto, incluyendo a deidara.

Al menos eso pensaba.

Una semana, donde la cocinera les trajo una sola comida, con narutos en ella, iruka supo que ya era tiempo. Pronto nacería su bebé y volvería a tener las fuerzas para afrontar una huida

Pero jamás pensó que debía apresurar las cosas, cuando orochimaru enojado se desquito con el y lo golpoe terriblemente.

El día siguiente al revisarlo supo que el bebé había fallecido.

Horrorizado, iruka creyó ver esa mirada de satisfacción en el monstruo.

" bien, ahora me es más útil" le dijo y se marchó a preparar la sala para practicarle una cesaría y peor, el laboratorio para hacer valla a saber que cosa con su bebé...

Fue eso lo que lo impulso a llevarse a Naruto y a deidara gracias a un descuido de su captor, que creyó que no haria nada en su lamentable estado.

Pero este logro llevarselos.

Se escapó de la misma manera que siempre lo hizo.

Los guardias eran alfas, e iruka había aprendido gracias a su madre Omega, una técnica que lograba que un Omega acabe con la cordura de un Alfa.

Y la puso en práctica nuevamente, y logró salir sin dificultad, y aunque corrieron por mucho tiempo, gracias a su estado no pudieron salir de la aldea del sonido.

Al menos no de su territorio.

Y peor, el estaba desprendiendo una gran cantidad de feromonas que indicaban su posición.

Y es que su cuerpo estaba por colapsar .

Llevaba un bebé fallecido en su interior y tarde o temprano su cuerpo lo rechazaría y comenzaría la labor de parto, por lo que se detuvo a descansar y trazar un plan.

Era muy simple, deidara se iría con naruto y el se dejaría atrapar nuevamente.

Podía hacerlo, no le importaba volver a su prision, si eso significaba la libertad de naruto y la del nuevo Omega con el que planeaba estar orochimaru.

Pero la suerte pareció estar de su lado cuando kakashi apareció.

Por más que estuvo con una máscara, siempre supo que fue él.

Jamás hablaron del tema, pero su olor era inconfundible.

Era como si hubieran nacido el uno para el otro.

Iruka siempre sonreía cuando recordaba como su vida cambió gracias a ese rescate.

Gracias a kakashi hatake.

Lamento saber que deidara fue redirigido a su aldea luego de eso y jamás supo de él nuevamente.

No sabía si naruto lo recordaba, ya que no convivieron mucho.

Muchas cosas le habían pasado durante el tiempo que volvió a la aldea.

El realizó el examen para genin, lo pasó y al año siguiente fue ascendido a chunin.

El tercer hokague le recomendo la docencia y se dedicó a la misma.

Y con mucha suerte fue el mismísimo maestro de naruto.

Algunas cosas fueron extrañas.

Luego de un año de haber llegado a la aldea sucedió lo de la masacre uchiha.

Y como persona, sufrió por el único sobreviviente que sólo era un pequeño que no se dejaba cuidar por nadie.

Como su sensei en la academia, había notado siempre que sentía una especie de rivalidad sana con naruto, y por eso en cada ejercicio los ponía juntos.

Además a pesar de que jamás lo mencionó, sabía que naruto tenia una especie de admiración interna por el uchiha.

También notaba que la rivalidad que les generaba sakura era algo que los impulsaba a mejorar ( claro que eso era sólo una opinión)

Por lo que, cuando el Hokage los puso en el mismo equipo, su felicidad fue absoluta.

El único problema era que kakashi Hatake era ahora el sensei de su equipo y no parecía una gran modelo a seguir ( más que nada por sus mañas) pero cuando lo ponía entre pros y contras siempre ganaba el hecho de que era un alfa muy fuerte, un ninja excepcional y una persona de gran corazón.

Al menos así pensaba Iruka de él.

Si era sincero con sigo mismo, ese alfa era el único al que aceptaba cerca.

Al ser un Omega, no le faltaba candidatos, era muy sabido por todos que su edad era la correcta para cortejarlo y aunque no le agradaba la idea, se sentía feliz de saber que tenía la elección.

Aunque el único alfa que deseaba que lo corteje no lo hacía!

Eso lo volvía loco

Como nunca le había pasado, se encontraba en la necesidad de pensar como serían sus celos… toda esa cosa de la procreación siempre las había evitado.

Conocía muy bien cómo llevar un embarazo, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de hacerlo, y conocía de sobra los métodos.

Pero a pesar de haber pasado lo que pasó, jamás llegó a pasar por un celo.

Cuando llegó a la aldea, de inmediato fue atendido y contenido.

Una Omega que se dedicaba a hacer seguimiento de omegas ninjas le explicó cómo funcionaban las reglas para aquellos que eran ninjas.

Una vez que una persona aceptaba ser un ninja, renunciaba a su naturaleza.

Al menos hasta el momento en que decidía tener pareja.

En el caso de los omegas la edad era a los 24.

Mientras que los alfas podían tener pareja en el momento en que su clan o ellos decidan.

El ser un ninja significativa ser cauteloso y lograr infiltrarse u ocultar su presencia y naturaleza lo mejor posible.

La toma diaria de anticonceptivos y supresores ayudaban a los ninjas que debían irse a misiones

Generalmente el conflicto entre alfas y omegas se da por no poder evitar los instintos, y estás medicinas ayudaban a prevenir eso.

Iruka acepto ser un ninja por que le gustó la idea de evitar pasar por los celos.

Realmente la medicina era buena, aunque claro cambiaba todo una vez que dejaban de tomarla.

El entrar en celo de inmediato era una de las contradicciones de la misma.

Aunque claro esa decisión era del Omega.

Iruka jamás pasó por un celo, y aunque le intrigaba también le daba miedo.

Por que pese a ser muy decidido, también sabía lo que podía llegar a hacer una persona.

Y no quería involucrarse con nadie que se muestre tan amoroso y después sea todo lo contrario… no sabía que esperar.

Lo único que sabía era que su omega interno le clamaba por la cercanía de kakashi…

Pero ese alfa no parecía tener ningún interés en él.

Cuando hablaban siempre era muy escueto, y ni hablar de las opiniones cruzadas que tenían.

Eran muy incompatibles… al menos eso veía el Chunin.

Aunque el único punto a favor, era el que cada vez que estaban cerca, los dos se sentían sumamente satisfechos.

Él al menos sentía una paz que lo inundaba.

Sentía un calor que le recorría el cuerpo, aunque cada vez que se sentía junto a él de esa manera, prefería irse.

Por que temia perder el control sobre si.

Y odiaria comportarse como uno de esos omegas que buscaban la atención de un alfa, solo para comprometerse.

Conocía muchos omegas que se permitían entrar en celo solo para disfrutar el ser llenados por un alfa.

Estos tomaban las precauciones necesarias para no quedar en cinta, pero su idea principal era la de satisfacer sus necesidades. Si el alfa que compartía su celo no se oponía a sus reglas ambos ganaban.

Aunque Iruka le parecía que jamás haría algo así.

El tener que ponerse un cuello de cuero reforzado para evitar que el alfa las marque, el tomar anticonceptivos, y asegurarse después de no haber quedado embarazado es algo bastante complicado… es decir, son muchos detalles los que tenía que tener en cuenta para pasar un celo con alguien que no planeas que sea tu pareja de vida. Demasiadas complicaciones.

La comida, como siempre fue disfrutada por su consentido.

Naruto se veía muy fuerte y lleno de energía.

La alegría que rodeaba al chico, no se comparaba con el dolor interno que sabía que sufría a diario.

Cómo Omega, Iruka siempre lo cuido, lo contuvo y lo ayudó a progresar.

Aún cuando parecía que no saldría nunca adelante.

En la aldea, el pequeño no fue bien recibido.

Y aunque le habian dejado cuidarlo, no podía hacerse cargo de él.

Debía ser mayor de edad, o un ninja para serlo.

Iruka tenía los suficientes conocimientos como para poder graduarse como genin así que a los dos meses de haber llegado a la aldea tomó el examen y lo aprobó.

Pero el problema era que para tener a cargo un niño debía ser Chunin.

Así que mientras a Naruto lo tenían en una casa ( que había sido acondicionada para él) iruka comenzó a tener misiones.

Comenzó a trabajar duro y en el segundo intento aprobó el examen a Chunin.

Desde ese momento pudo ser legalmente el tutor de Naruto y además podía comprarse una casa ( la cual compro un piso abajo de la de Naruto)

Ademas de haberse hecho maestro en la academia, lo cual permitió que pudiera hacerse cargo de Naruto a diario y también de otros treinta niños.

No se había asustado por el reto, ya que sus instintos le marcaban como cuidar de todos, poder entrenarlos tanto física como mentalmente le había gustado.

Pero también le costó demasiado dejarlos partir.

De los treinta graduados solo nueve quedaron como Genin.

El resto volvió a la academia, pero ya tenían otro profesor a cargo.

Cuando se vuelve a la academia es para fortalecer la lógica y el trabajo en equipo y normalmente solo medio año se tardaba en volver a buscar otro sensei a cargo para los ascendidos, si volvían a fallar se les recomendaba ya tomar otras carreras.

Iruka sintió tristeza por los que no siguieron a delante en el primer intento.

Pero los que si lo lograron estaban ahora en este examen.

Nueve pequeños de entre once y doce años que tenían la dificultad de enfrentar está prueba.

Tal vez el que más nervioso estaba era él mismo.

Ver a Naruto lo inquietaba, esperaba que le fuera bien.

••••••

Cinco días ya habían pasado para que sus estudiantes tengan en su poder los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra.

Cinco días y todavía no era invocado.

No esperaba que lo logren de inmediato, pero tampoco creía que iban a llegar a último momento.

Y ahí estaban.

Justo antes de que se termine el tiempo, era invocado y los felicitaba por haber pasado esta prueba tan dura.

Realmente estaba feliz de verlos y no tardó en abrazar a su Naruto ( y de Manera discreta olerlo y verificar si todo estaba bien en él) se acerco lo más que pudo y repitió la acción con los otros estudiantes… Sakura sabía que estaba haciendo, ella misma lo hacía todo el tiempo con Sasuke y Naruto, e incluso lo había comenzado a hacer con kakashi sensei.

Estaba asustada por como reaccionaria su antiguo sensei al sentir a Sasuke y no dijo nada cuando esté se percató del cambio en el pequeño alfa.

Por su lado Sasuke nunca creía que Iruka sensei fuera a tener ese instinto maternal, el pasaba a diario con su madre esa rutina de inspección, y también con Iruka pero no le daba importancia a este último.

Para su alivio Iruka no dijo nada.

Solo los dejo seguir.

Pero iruka se percató de inmediato de ese elor… jamás lo olvidaría, había convivido cinco años con el, aunque le llamó la atención que Naruto no lo haya sentido.

Tal vez no lo hacía por que Sasuke se estaba esforzando el doble en emanar su propia esencia (cosa que no debería hacer ya que como ninja no le convenía) pero el sintió de inmediato el olor de Orochimaru.

Le había dejado la marca de maldición!

Diablos si la había visto, muchas veces este desaparecía y luego llevaba a alguien mordido a su guarida, solo pocos habían sobrevivido a esta, y era obvio que Sasuke ya había pasado por esa fiebre alta que les da al principio.

No dudo en acercarse al Hokage e informarle de la situación.

Kakashi estaba cerca, y lo calmo diciendo que él se encargaría.

Anko mitarashi se enfureció y no quiso que el chico siguiera pero el Hokage si se lo permitió.

Esa alfa extrovertida, fue la primer amiga que tuvo en la aldea.

Compartían el hecho de haber sido influenciados por Orochimaru, aunque Iruka a veces se sentía extrañamente incómodo con ella, por la cantidad de veces que lo incitaba a pasar el celo juntos…

Más allá de eso, sabía y entendía el por qué no se veía de acuerdo con que Sasuke participará.

Pero aún así este lo hizo y le fue bien.

Luego de ver como el chico rechazaba el sello de maldición, se sintió feliz.

Y se sintió esperanzado cuando lo vio partir con Kakashi, sabía que esté se encargaría del muchacho.

Mientras el podría seguir viendo cómo lo hacia el resto de los competidores.

Kakashi por su lado, había estado preocupado por Sasuke, pero le había gustado aún más ver cómo Iruka seguía procurando por ellos.

No tardó en encargarse del niño.

Pero resultó tener un gran impacto cuando el mismo Orochimaru en persona se le apareció.

Al principio el miedo se apoderó de él ( por supuesto que conocía de lo que era capaz) pero al pensar en Sasuke y luego recordar la ira que le causaba tener enfrente a la persona que le había hecho tanto mal a Iruka le dió fuerza para enfrentarlo.

Aunque no llego a ocurrir un enfrentamiento.

Luego de eso kakashi resguardo a Sasuke en el hospital y se marchó junto a sus alumnos.

Sakura empató con una omega.

El encuentro había sido muy largo y el resultado no muy alentador.

Pero al menos había logrado madurar.

Naruto por su lado se las arreglo para derribar a un alfa.

Cosa que lo dejó de un humor excelente.

Pero al hablar con el Hokage de lo ocurrido este le recomendó que se llevará a Sasuke a un entrenamiento en solitario.

Y por supuesto que no dudo ni un segundo.

Antes de ver a Naruto, se había encargado de buscar a ebisu sensei para pedirle que se haga cargo del entrenamiento del rubio y este accedió.

Ahora iba a comunicarle a Naruto sobre su nuevo sensei, pero para su felicidad se encontró con Iruka

_ felicidades kakashi San! Dos de tus alumnos han pasado a la siguiente fase…

_ gracias, aunque el mérito se lo llevan ellos, ya que hicieron el trabajo duró!

Kakashi estaba extasiado, tenerlo cerca le daba alegría.

Iruka sé estaba sintiendo igual.

_ ahora tendrás que entrenarlos juntos verdad!

_ no, me dedicaré a Sasuke solamente.

Le informo e iruka se asombro al saber esa información.

_ y que pasara con Naruto?

_ ebisu sensei se encargará de él, no te preocupes

Le dijo aburrido, en realidad no deseaba hablar de sus alumnos con Iruka, le gustaría más saber cómo estaba él, y descubrir si lo extrañaría al menos un poco en su ausencia.

Por lo que quiso alardear un poco.

_ Sasuke tiene mucho parecido a mi, y voy a abocarme a él, para que puede mejorar y seguir a delante, necesitara un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

_ y Naruto no puede participar de ese entrenamiento?

_ no… Naruto sólo sería un estorbo para Sasuke y no avanzarían

Volvió a hablar de manera aburrida, y cuando iba a comentarle el entrenamiento que le había pedido a ebisu sensei que hiciera con Naruto, Iruka lo interrumpió molesto.

_ bien, me alegra por él. Adiós.

Se marchó sin siquiera verlo y kakashi quedó inquietó, su alfa le gritaba que valla tras él y busque complacerlo de alguna manera, pero su yo racional se lo negó.

En vez de eso, se alegró de ver que Naruto se acercaba a él, y antes de que terminara de pedirle que lo entrene, lo llevo con ebisu.

Pero no contaba con que Naruto ya lo conociera, y ya tuviera una mala predisposición con él y sobre todo…

No contaba con ver que Iruka lo volvía a rechazar luego de eso.

Cuando días después de eso quiso hablarle, Iruka sintió una molestia general y se notaba que buscaba evitarlo a toda costa.

No entendió esa actitud y luego se marchó con Sasuke.

Ya al borde del final del entrenamiento ( y luego de haber pasado por la molestia de ver al pelirrojo de la arena acechando a Sasuke) se dió cuanta de su estupidez.

Había hablado con Iruka al respecto del entrenamiento de los dos genin a cargo, y cuando este le pregunto si los entrenaría a los dos, simplemente respondió " no… Naruto sólo sería un estorbo para Sasuke y no avanzarían" y el dejarle a ebisu sensei su entrenamiento.

Pero no le había aclarado que el mismo Hokage lo había propuesto… ahora Iruka debería pensar que el rechazo deliberadamente a su cachorro!

Maldita sea su estupidez.

Se regaño mentalmente.

******"*"******

El Hokage, estaba demasiado cansado con los asuntos personales de algunos de sus aldeanos.

Acababa de terminar la carta que le entregaría en mano a Iruka y se sentía algo molesto por eso.

Una vez terminados los exámenes Chunin debía resolver el problema de los omegas, ya que Iruka no era el único ninja que se hacercarba a la edad correcta.

Ya había escrito al menos una docena de cartas…

Sus ninjas podían ser muy eficientes, pero a la hora del compromiso se tardaba bastante en si quiera hablar.

Desde su perspectiva, necesitaba hacer un cambio con las leyes de la aldea, pero no sabía cuales eran las necesidades de sus aldeanos

Cómo siempre los omegas de alguna manera salían perdiendo algo, pero no entiendia como cambiar eso.

Lo único que podía hacer era al menos no comprometer a nadie por conveniencia, aunque en los clanes no podía meterse…

Entre los exámenes Chunin y la aparición de Orochimaru, casi no le había quedado tiempo para sentarse a escribir estas cartas.

Pero ahora que las había escrito, se sentía mejor.

Tenía que pensar en hablar con los destinatarios.

••••••

Iruka estaba terriblemente exhausto…

Necesitaba darse un baño para quitarse el olor del cuerpo.

Cómo si la mayoría de los alfas de la aldea supieran que había llegado a la edad de cortejó, se le insinuaban y buscaban conquistarlo con sus asquerosas Feromonas.

Ese día habían sido varios los que intentaron llamar su atención, y esperaba que no siguieran haciéndolo.

La anciana koharu ya le había advertido que ella sería la que se encargaría de que para fin de mes este comprometido y pueda pasar a ocupar su lugar como un Omega responsable.

Acostado en su bañera, intentaba relajarse y no pensar en que lo inevitable se le acercaba.

Si le daban a elegir, el elegiría a Kakashi Hatake.

Definitivamente lo haría, pues no existía para él ningún otro alfa que le gustará.

No sabía si llamar amor e eso…

Sabía que tenía un interés particular, y nada más.

La única persona que había considerado como posible pareja lo apuñaló por la espalda, literalmente!

Misuki en su momento lo había estado cortejando antes del incidente del rollo.

Luego de eso solo supo que nada de lo que hacía era en verdad sincero, ya que también estaba cortejando a otra Omega que albergaba más esperanzas con él que él mismo Iruka

Si era sincero con sigo mismo.

La falta de interes del único alfa que le llamaba la atención, habían logrado que se dejará cortejar por su compañero de trabajo.

Sabía qué tal vez no sería del todo feliz y su omega interno no le daba demasiados indicios de atracción hacia misuki.  
Pero al menos en su momento tenía un candidato firme

Ahora estaba a la deriva y no tenía idea de con quién estaría.

Kakashi seguía siendo su anhelo interior.

Por más idiota que se pusiera a veces con él.

El día nuevo comenzó agitado.

Debía hacer mil cosas antes de estar donde estaba, pero necesitaba hablar con Sarutobi Hiruzen acerca de su futuro.

Quería pedirle más tiempo.

Necesitaba pedirle más tiempo.

Para su suerte el Hokage al verlo le concedió cinco minutos de charla.

_ Hokage sama, quería pedirle más tiempo para poder encontrar una pareja idónea…

Le dijo sin preámbulo a su líder.

Este lo contempló un momento.

_ Iruka, sé muy bien por lo que estás pasando. Créeme que no tengo ningún inconveniente en concederte el tiempo que necesites, pero quisiera presentarte primero a alguien que me ha pedido por ti hace mucho tiempo.

Iruka quedó congelado en su sitio

No estaba seguro de decir nada por lo que asintió.

_ no tienes por qué decidirte por él, pero creo que ambos se complementan de la manera correcta… dame un par de días, una vez que pasen los exámenes Chunin, te daré una entrevista completa y tu podrás darme tu opinión. Si no te agrada este alfa en particular, ten por seguro que te daré el tiempo que me pides.

Iruka quería pedirle el nombre, pero el Hokage se lo reservó.

Incluso lo despidió pidiéndole paciencia.

Por lo que el Omega se dirigió a la academia y se quedó pensando en lo que le acababan de decir.

Un pretendiente idóneo para él?

No estaba seguro de quién sería, no se le ocurría nadie en particular

Pero no le preocupaba más que el examen Chunin que se estaba dando en ese momento.

Esperaba que a Naruto le valla bien.

Toda la mañana se la paso pensando en eso y con sus alumnos actuales molestando por su favoritismo hacia Naruto.

Le agradaba ver a esos pequeños divirtiéndose con él, y más le agradaba ver cuándo se molestaban al ponerle aún más ejercicios.

Ya que no podía estar en la recta final de los exámenes, al menos estaría entrenando a futuros ninjas.

Aunque claro, no espero que casi al final de la clase sonará la alarma general en la aldea.

Y aunque no tenía idea de que pasaba, si sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Busco a sus alumnos en el aula y les pidió que lo acompañen.

Se encargó de llevarlos al refugio y luego se dedicó a buscar más civiles que necesitarán ayuda.

Había dejado a los niños a cargo de otros maestros, y estaba en medio de una parte alejada de la aldea cuando divisó unas serpientes gigantes.

Sabía que persona podría llegar a invocar semejante cosa y decidió calmarse antes de pensar lo peor.

Pero no pudo evitar quedar congelado al ver a Orochimaru frente a él.

Relamiéndose frente a él.

_ Iruka, cómo has crecido… te vez mucho mejor que la última vez que te ví

Le dijo e iruka solo podía pensar en que esto sólo fuera una pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.   
> Mañana estaré subiendo el siguiente


	4. Dominados por el instinto

No era una pesadilla para nada.

La fragancia de ese alfa en particular lo estaba llenando. Era extraño para Iruka ya que, recordaba este aroma con una nota beta. Pero ahora era un alfa!!!

Esa mirada lo envolvía nuevamente en el miedo.

Creyó que jamás volvería a ver a ese hombre frente a él, pero se equivocó.

Lo tenía tan cerca que era imposible escapar de él.

Sabía que por más que lo hiciera este le daría caza.

Otra parte de él sabía que si no lo seguía a él, estaría buscando su plato favorito.

Por lo que prefirió dejar que ese ser jugara con él.

_ mmm no te ves contento de verme, creí que te emocionaria volver a tenerme frente a ti.

Le dijo lascivo, e iruka trago saliva.

Conocía los gustos de ese hombre, en general le agradaban los omegas que no pasarán por sus celos, por eso prefería a los pequeños

Seguramente aun cómo alfa no podría rendir ante el celo de un Omega; debido a ya no tener su cuerpo original, y como no siempre sus contenedores eran alfas, se complacía en seguir disfrutando de los omegas aunque los prefería sin exigencias, un Omega en celo simplemente lo frustraría, ya que él no era capaz de llenarlo.

Iruka tembló, su verdugo personal mostraba esa lengua asquerosa, y sin ningún esfuerzo lo tomo de un brazo y lo arrastró a la primera casa vacía que sintió.

Iruka solo se dejó llevar, ya se había resignado a dejar que le haga lo que quiera.

_ tu olor no ha cambiado, se nota que no has dejado que ningún alfa te toque y tampoco te dejas arrastrar por el celo… me tienta tocarte…

El miedo se estaba convirtiendo en repugnancia. Las manos ajenas le tocaban las caderas y eso le causó ganas de vomitar.

_ que pasó con el cuerpo de nuestro cachorro Iruka… acaso dejaste que lo enterraran?

Le pregunto molesto, y la memoria del Chunin inevitablemente cayó al día del entierro de su bebé.

Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo y solo pudo sentir furia

_ muérete maldito mounstro!

Le espetó. Y Orochimaru se molestó al verlo desafiante.

_ quieto Omega, dejaras que te tomé y no opondras resistencia.

Le ordenó con la voz de mando, Iruka odiaba no poder hacer nada contra eso en el pasado, pero al estar bien medicado su Omega interno ni siquiera reacciono ante eso

Sonrió de lado y se mostró desafiante, aunque sabía que nada lograría a su favor.

Orochimaru sonrió de lado y se apretó contra él, el Chunin estaba terriblemente disgustado por eso y la serpiente acaricio su cabello

_ las leyes y el mundo progresista han cambiado a favor de los más débiles, pero la naturaleza no cambia, si yo muerdo tu cuello no existe supresor alguno que te libre de mis deseos…

Le dijo y luego lamió el cuello de Iruka.

Este se asqueo pero también se sintió feliz al percatarse de un pequeño detalle…

_ un clon puede morder fuerte… pero no logrará someter a un Omega sin la saliva del original

Orochimaru apretó fuerte las caderas y sonrió en la oreja

_ si… lo sé, pero cuando todo esto termine, créeme; mi original estará feliz de tenerte como trofeo

Lo envolvió más fuerte y el Chunin comenzó a desesperarse.

El miedo nunca era bueno, y en ese momento lo estaba paralizando.

Cuando Orochimaru conectó su vista, sabía que pese a ser un clon podría noquearlo y estaba a punto de hacer algún movimiento cuando de pronto el clon explotó y desapareció.

Iruka quedó paralizado, preso de la horrenda sensación de pánico que no le permitió moverse para nada.

A su mente el día en que llegó a la aldea lo invadió.

********* Flash back *******

_ cuál es tu nombre?

Le pregunto la enfermera que lo estaba preparando para la operación.

_ Iruka Umino

Le contestó con la poca fuerza que tenía.

_ bien Iruka, necesito que estés lo más calmado posible.

_ claro…

La operación comenzó, y los médicos a su alrededor fueron muy profesionales

Todos en esa habitación sabían que el bebé estaba fallecido y por eso nadie comentaba nada en particular.

Aunque Iruka tenía una duda

_ disculpe…

_ si?

_ por que quede en cinta, si aún no he pasado por un celo?

La enfermera a cargo de la anestesia se encargó de responder.

_ Es normal en un Omega, el liberar óvulos aunque no esté en celo, no siempre uno queda en estado de embarazo solo en los celos, el cuerpo naturalmente suele hacer eso…

_ claro…

Nadie acotó nada, y la operación continuo

Cuando quitaron al bebé del interior de Iruka procedieron a dejarlo en el pecho de Iruka.

Es normal tener que atar los brazos de una persona que tiene anestesia local en una cesárea, pero se los soltaron para que pueda abrazarlo.

Era realmente triste,pero era lo que se hacía en un caso como ese;

Darle la oportunidad a la madre de sentir a su bebé al menos un momento.

Iruka lo observó, y pudo ver que este era de tez blanca ( no pálido como Orochimaru) era blanco como seguramente era el contenedor de la serpiente.

Tenía el cabello color chocolate como el suyo.

Se veía tan pequeño.

Estaba morado y mojado por el líquido amniótico.

Iruka beso su frente y luego vio cómo se lo llevaban.

Lloro amargamente e iba a comenzar a lamentarse cuando colocaron una mascarilla en su rostro.

Sabía que lo estaban durmiendo.

Dos días después de eso le dieron la oportunidad de enterrarlo y en la lápida estaba escrito NN Umino. Cómo a todos los bebés fallecidos antes de nacer, lo marcaron con esas letras.

Un par de días después Iruka pegó sobre las N el kanji con el nombre que había elegido para su bebé.

希 Nozomi

Completando así su nombre completo

希 海の

Nozomi Umino.

******** Fin del flashback ******

Iruka era un ninja entrenando, y sabía que podía pasar por cualquier situación y seguir adelante.

Quiso moverse.

Pero en ese momento solo podía quedarse ahí quieto.

Un temblor general le hizo tener más miedo y no pudo siquiera levantarse del suelo

Kakashi estaba frente al cuerpo de su líder caído.

Había visto como los cazadores especiales ambu partieron tras los secuaces de Orochimaru que se lo llevaban protegiéndolo.

Tuvo el impulso de ir tras él pero ya no tenía caso. El Hokage estaba muerto, y nada podría cambiar eso.

Sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero no lo hizo.

Se imaginó lo mal que se pondría Iruka cuando supiera eso y en su interior un nudo se formó

"Iruka" pensó alarmado!

Será que habían logrado atacarlo?

Se habrá enfrentado a alguien?

Estará seguro?

Tembló de rabia al pensar que algo le pudo haber pasado y sin dudar invoco a bisuke ( ya que pakkun se había ido con Sakura, Naruto y Shikamaru)

_ busca a Iruka

Le ordenó y este de inmediato salió tras el rastro.

Por supuesto que sus perros recordaban el aroma de Iruka, y bisuke lo llevó a través de la aldea.

Comenzó a sentir una alarma general en el cuando no fueron directo al refugio donde se supone los maestros deben estar con los alumnos.

Y al llegar casi a las afueras de la aldea no necesito de la nariz de bisuke para saber que Iruka estaba ahí, ese aroma a omega asustado lo invadió y aceleró el paso.

_ bisuke

_ si

No necesito aclararle nada, su invocación desapareció justo antes de meterse a la vivienda de donde venía el aroma.

Al entrar vio cómo Iruka estaba quieto mirando a la nada.

Le dolió verlo así y se acercó a él

_ Iruka!

Este reaccionó ante su nombre y se sintió aliviado al verlo.

Extendió sus brazos para recibir al alfa que de inmediato le dió consuelo.

_ Orochimaru…

Murmuró casi en llanto y Kakashi lo consoló.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, ambos sintiendo la respiración en el cuello del otro.

Para kakashi eso era estar en el mismo paraíso.

Su alfa interno comenzó a dominarlo y no paraba de emanar su esencia

Iruka olió con placer la fuerte fragancia y su Omega interno le clamaba por más.

Sabía que esta vez Kakashi lo había estado buscando a él y quería besarlo.

Pero la máscara no le dejaría hacerlo.

Kakashi era muy reservado pero Iruka lo deseaba.

Lo deseaba tanto que dolía.

Por lo que se atrevió a inclinar la cabeza y darle acceso a su cuello.

El alfa interno de kakashi rugía de placer, al ver que el Omega entre sus brazos con ese acto lo dejaba marcarlo.

Se apretó más contra él sólo para sentir el deseo de pertenecerle.

A pesar de ser un alfa al que nunca le faltaron seguidores, jamás le interesó ningún otro omega.

El único que siempre le importó, estaba ahí con él, dejando que lo consuele.

Kakashi estaba extasiado, Iruka estaba incluso tentandolo con su aroma, su razón ya no dominaba, y sin duda bajo su máscara, quedando satisfecho al ver cómo Iruka lo veía embelesado.

Su pecho se inflo y se sintió salivar cuando Iruka volvió a inclinar el cuello.

Ofreciéndose a él.

Comenzó a lamerlo, debía relajarlo.

Morderlo significaba la felicidad para él, hacerlo a petición de su omega era mucho más gratificante.

_ oigan ustedes, no hay tiempo para romanticismo, la aldea está en caos!  
Separense y ayuden a buscar heridos y sobrevivientes!

Les gritó ibiki, con una voz de mando que no podía ser ignorada

_ sí señor!

Grito kakashi sin mostrar el rostro y el alfa mayor se retiró molesto.

No podía creer lo desvergonzados que se ponían algunos, en situaciones tan complejas.

Iruka no quería soltarlo pero sabía que debían hacerlo

Kakashi lo miró con una sonrisa y le dio un casto beso.

_ ve con tus alumnos, luego te buscaré…

Le dijo y se levantó la máscara.

Logrando así que ambos salieran del trance.

Y con un poco más de tristeza lo miró

_ el Hokage ha muerto... a manos de Orochimaru…

Iruka se tapó la boca de la impresión.

En verdad su Hokage había muerto!

No podía creerlo…

Kakashi lo abrazó y acarició con ternura su cabello

Iruka con todo eso sintió que kakashi había limpiado lo que Orochimaru había ensuciado.

_ ve con tus alumnos…

Le susurró y se retiró para ayudar con la búsqueda

Iruka fue con sus alumnos y no tardaron en asignarle a konohamaru.

El niño estaba destrozado, el único familiar que le quedaba era asuma, sus padres habían muerto en diferentes misiones y su abuelo era el único que le daba fuerzas.

Al ver a su maestro se dejó llorar y se abrazó a él.

Pese a no estar en mejores condiciones que el pequeño,

Iruka no tuvo problema en consolarlo y esa noche tuvo que permanecer en la academia con lo niños.

Nada supo de kakashi, lejos de enojarse por eso, supo que se debía a lo muy ocupado que debía estar.

Por lo que permaneció donde lo necesitaban a él

Abrazado a Konohamaru.

El pequeño solo sonrió cuando Naruto le relató su pelea con Gaara del Desierto y cómo logró invocar a Gamabunta para pelear contra el demonio de una cola.

El pequeño alfa se maravilló de su modelo a seguir y durmió en paz en los brazos de su maestro,

Iruka lo acunaba y Naruto los observaba protector.

Era normal en la naturaleza que un beta sintiera empatía hacía un alfa, ya que los betas son en general muy fieles, y tienden a proteger a sus alfas y a los omegas.

Sabía que Naruto internamente había adoptado a Sasuke como su alfa. Lo seguiría siempre y eso era bueno, al menos Iruka estaba seguro de que Naruto sería el beta protector de Sasuke, y le agradaba pensar que siempre serían amigos.

Algo cansado y pensando en un alfa en particular, se durmió acunando al pequeño en brazos

Por su lado, Kakashi había trabajado sin descanso en la búsqueda de supervivientes junto a su jauría, había sido de gran ayuda para las personas que estaban bajo los escombros.

Luego de asegurarse que no había nadie más atrapado, fue designado a la guardia nocturna.

Y trabajó sin descanso hasta el siguiente medio día.

El entierro sería al otro día y no había parado a descansar.

Por lo que se le dió un descanso momentáneo ya que sería designado también esa noche en llevar a cabo la vigilancia.

Muchos ambu habían resultado heridos y hubo muchas bajas, casi todos ninjas.

Además de la más importante que era la de su Hokage

Sabía que el consejo se había reunido temprano con el de la tierra del fuego y habían acordado en que Jiraiya Sama sea el siguiente Hokage. Pero el beta había rechazado el puesto y prometió buscar a la persona indicada.

Naruto se había marchado con él.

Al parecer, ahora la tutela del genin estaba a cargo de él.

Eso le gustaba, quién mejor para Naruto que uno de los grandes Sanín. Además Jiraiya había sido el maestro del padre del niño y por lo tanto, estaba en excelentes manos, ya que también portaba el título de padrino de Naruto (aunque esté no lo supiera)

Cansado se fue a dormir

Pero sus pasos no lo llevaron a su departamento, ni a su casa en el complejo Hatake.

Llegó a la casa de Iruka y se metió por la ventana.

Aunque se desilusionó cuando no lo encontró ahí.

Deseaba fervientemente verlo.

Con el propósito de marcar su territorio, comenzó a emanar su esencia y dejar marcado el lugar.

Esperaba que Iruka no se moleste pero, no podía evitarlo.

Después de todo era un alfa que se dejaba llevar por sus instintos y el marcar un territorio era parte de ellos.

Cansado y satisfecho, se acostó en la cama del sensei y se durmió aspirando su dulce aroma.

•••••

Iruka había pasado todo el día entre alumnos y personas que buscaban refugio y comida

Había ayudado a casi todos los que le habían dado una tarea y cuando pretendía volver a su casa fue llamado por el concejo

Le llamó la atención que lo buscarán a él y acudió de inmediato.

En la puerta del concejo, se percató de no ser el único a la espera de ser atendido.

Algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención, fue que todos eran omegas.

Algunos mayores que él.

Al preguntarle al primero que vio este lo miró triste.

_ al parecer debemos cumplir con nuestra obligación…

Le comento otro ninja a su lado.

El tono le pareció a Iruka muy molesto

_ a que se refieren?

Y el primer Omega que lo había visto le dijo aún más triste.

_ hace tiempo debimos estar enlazados con un alfa, simplemente nos están informando con quién...

El Chunin quedó en shock ante eso.

Realmente no sabía qué pensar y se dedicó a esperar.

Tardó bastante en acabar la reunión actual, y cuando los ancianos de la aldea salieron, todos ahí vieron la molestia en la cara de uno de los miembros del concejo.

Shikaku Nara no parecía contento.

El Daimyo del país del fuego salía charlando muy molesto con el anciano Homura y un hombre con el brazo vendado y la mitad de su rostro tapado en vendajes.

La única que se quedó frente a ellos era la anciana koharu.

Realmente le pareció extraño pero ella los miró a todos y cada uno con una sombría expresión.

_ adelante ninjas de la hoja…

Les dijo y aproximadamente unos doce ninjas ( todos omegas) entraron a la habitación.

Todos se acomodaron en distintos lugares y la anciana se sentó al frente.

Parecía estar disfrutando de eso, al menos es lo que a Iruka le pareció.

_ cuando yo era joven, en un equipo ninja siempre había un alfa un beta y un Omega… (Comenzó a relatar antes de que ninguno preguntara nada.) Generalmente los equipos se conformaban así solo con el propósito de posibles uniones entre compañeros, ya que; si el Omega del grupo entraba en celo, el alfa tendría derecho a marcar dicho omega.

_ disculpe, eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Preguntó uno de los ninjas.

La anciana lo miró molesta.

_ no me interrumpan…

Bramó y ningún otro quiso hablar.

Esa mujer tenía una mirada de deleite, y parecía que en verdad buscaba hacerlos sentir algo… solo que no sabían que.

_ en esa época los omegas no teníamos derechos. Lo único que nos diferenciaba de la generación anterior, era que podíamos ser ninjas como los alfas y betas

Fue mi sensei quien estableció las normas que actualmente son beneficios para Omegas.

Yo lamentablemente, no llegué a disfrutar de dichos derechos ya que en ese entonces, mi compañero me marcó cuando estaba en celo… volvíamos de una misión y entre en celo, el me marco y desde ese día somos pareja.  
Cuando yo ya era adulta fue que las leyes del segundo Hokage Tobirama Senju comenzaron a establecerse y se buscaban cumplirlas  
Hoy por hoy, los omegas solo tienen la obligación de tener familia después de los 24 años… pero es sabido que Hiruzen siempre fue flexible dándoles más tiempo del debido…

_ es decir que esta reunión es para que busquemos pareja?

Le pregunto Iruka, pensando que si ese era el caso, ya tenía una pareja ( porque podía considerar a kakashi su pareja después de su último encuentro).

_ no… quiere decir que los entregaremos a quienes ya pidieron su mano en matrimonio.

Todos comenzaron a inquietarse y algunos hasta se quejaron.

Pero koharu los callo.

_ silencio! Esa ha sido la decisión del consejo, el mismísimo Daimyo en persona pidió que no haya omegas en edad de matrimonio sin estar casados ya que, algunos podrían ser pedidos como ofrendas de paz, y francamente preferimos que no sean alejados de la villa, ahora que se necesitan más ninjas activos que nunca…  
Aunque deben casarse de inmediato, no es obligatorio que tengan crías lo antes posible.

_ desde cuándo estamos comprometidos?

La pregunta sonaba muy molesta, y el ninja que la pronunció lo estaba aún más.

_ algunos desde hace años, otros hace poco…

_ por qué no fuimos informados?

_ eso no lo sé… Hiruzen manejo siempre estos asuntos, él era el que los reservaba para que no haya otros alfas pidiéndoles en matrimonio o peleando por ustedes… a veces solo los comprometía solo para poder negarlos a otras aldeas, Iruka Umino por ejemplo ha sido pedido varias veces por el actual Reikage y Akino genki ha Sido pedido por el feudal de la tierra del té… para evitar conflictos, en su momento fueron prometidos a un ninja que los pidió en matrimonio, pero Hiruzen tendía a darles el tiempo que quieran…

_ honorable anciana, puedo preguntar con quién estoy prometido?

Preguntó Akino, ya que había sido uno de los nombrados.

_ no… esta reunión solo es para informarles que deberán dejar de tomar sus supresores, ya que en cuanto pase el funeral tendrán que asumir sus responsabilidades.

_ dejar nuestros supresores?.

_ pero solo pasarán dos o tres días antes de que entremos en celo!

Anuncio alarmado uno.

_ eso es sabido, cómo debemos continuar sin un líder hasta que el sannin Jiraiya encuentre a quien se supone podría ser el siguiente Hokage, necesitaremos de todos los ninjas activos. Cómo dije antes no es obligatorio que dejen sus anticonceptivos, y sus parejas serán notificados de que tendrán que permitir que sigan como ninjas.  
A lo sumo perderán tres o cuatro días que es lo que dura el celo

_ estan locos? Cómo pueden hacernos esto!

_ no estamos locos!

Volvió a hablar molesta koharu, y con una sonrisa los miró.

_ el celo es algo muy natural, y ustedes han estado evitando pasar por el, y además no permiten que los alfas los cortejen… encima presumidos se creen exentos, y les garantizo que ya no se permitirá esa actitud. Como ninjas todos sabían las leyes, y las asumieron. Si no tienen intención de cumplir con las mismas entonces deberán dejar de ser ninjas.

El silencio reino la habitación

Iruka ahora sabía por qué la anciana parecía tan complacida.

Ella no tuvo esa libertad que ellos si, y el poder informar que la iban a perder le causaba una especie de gozo… más allá de cualquier deber o decisión, esa Omega disfrutaba ver como en ese momento todos sentían como si les hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho.

Ninguno dejaría de ser ninja… sería ridículamente absurdo.

Aunque tampoco sabían si debían enlazarse con cualquiera.

_ que hay si ya tenemos una pareja?

Dijo una de las mujeres omegas de ese grupo

_ si ya tienes pareja tendrás que darme su nombre y tendré que hablar con él, si él está dispuesto a tener una reunión con el alfa que te pidió en matrimonio, y probablemente si se llega a un acuerdo podrás seguir con tu pareja… siempre y cuando dicha pareja sea un Alfa

_ lo es…

La anciana se levantó y fue directo a la puerta.

Miró a todos por última vez

_ desde hoy dejarán sus supresores… mañana después del funeral los espero en esta sala para informarles con quiénes están comprometidos.

No dijo más nada y se marchó.

La molestia general comenzó, y todos los presentes comenzaron a debatir.

Iruka por su lado mantenía silencio, sopesando sus opciones.

Estaba prometido, y a su vez tenía la oportunidad de cambiar de pretendiente…

Estaría Kakashi dispuesto a comprometerse formalmente con él sólo porque él quiso que lo marque?

Eso no lo sabía.

Sin empatizar con nadie por su actual situación, se dirigió a la academia y termino el día allí.

Debía organizar muchas cosas.

El caos en la aldea ya no era alarmante.

Los civiles estaban mucho más calmados y en su mayoría en sus casas.

Si bien hubo destrucción, la mayor parte no era nada que no se pueda recuperar y las personas ya hacían planes para comenzar de nuevo.

Esa noche, asuma lo visitó pidiéndole el favor de estar con konohamaru en su casa.

Iruka aceptó y se dirigió hacia allí.

Al estar siempre rodeado de niños, tendía mucho a ensuciarse y por eso siempre tenía un uniforme extra en la academia, por lo que antes de ir hacia donde konohamaru, decidió darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa.

Hizo toda su rutina de higiene, y cuando vio la hora supo que debía tomar sus anticonceptivos y el supresor diario.

Tomó el anticonceptivo, pero con rabia no tomo el supresor.

Una vez en casa de konohamaru, se sorprendió al ver allí a ebisu sensei.

Este lo saludó y luego le informo que había estado varias horas con el pequeño...

Se despidió de él, pero antes de irse acotó algo que lo incómodo.

_ huele bien sensei… tenga cuidado de no olvidar sus supresores, de lo contrario un alfa no podrá evitar querer tenerlo para si.

Iruka lo miró alarmado y asintió.

Esa noche durmió en el sillón de la casa del pequeño que tenía a sus fieles amigos como compañía.

Moegi y Udon estaban junto al niño en la habitación dándole su apoyo incondicional.

Iruka estaba muy molesto, podía sentir la apenas perceptible diferencia de no estar tomando una medicina muy importante.

Sabía que en general los supresores dejaban de hacer efecto entre 48 y 72 horas, pero también sabía que podía reducirse a tan solo un día.

Le molestaba pensar que tal vez pasé menos para entrar en calor.

Y lo peor de todo era que no había visto a kakashi desde hacía dos días!

Cuando vio a asuma le preguntó cómo iba la seguridad, y este cansado le respondió que todos los jônin de la aldea habían estado encargándose de la seguridad, y que un grupo especializado había sido enviado a las afueras de la tierra del fuego, porque se presumía que Orochimaru había matado al kazekage de la aldea de la arena, y se había hecho pasar por este. Logrando así que sus ninjas se vieran involucrados en el intento de conquista por parte de la aldea del sonido.

Iruka se asombró ante esa declaración, y lo apoyó en cuanto a lo difícil que habrá sido irse tan lejos.

A lo que asuma le informo, que por suerte el no fue elegido para dicha tarea, el encargado de ir a buscar el acuerdo de paz era Kakashi ( por ser el ninja más rápido del que se disponía en ese momento) y lo más probable era que llegue directamente a la ceremonia

Al menos sabía que no es que lo estuviera evitando, pero si sabía que no lo vería tampoco esa noche…

Se preguntaba si kakashi notaría la diferencia cómo lo hizo ebisu…

Los alfas en general se percatan de inmediato de los olores, sobre todo el de los omegas a su alrededor.

E iruka sentía una emoción interna por hablar con el peli plata, su omega le pedía desesperadamente por él. Necesitaba verlo y hablarle.

Necesitaba decirle su situación actual.

Y solo tenía hasta el día siguiente.

Quién demonios había Sido el que lo pidió en matrimonio?

Hubo tantos alfas que le prometieron hablar con el Hokage para pedirle su mano en matrimonio que no sabía quién pudo haberlo hecho.

No es que se jactara de ser muy hermoso o un omega deslumbrante… el siempre se consideró un ninja eficaz en sus tareas y no se veía como el típico omega, aunque el estar siempre con niños hacía que su lado más maternal siempre salga a la luz.

Sabía que tenía candidatos… pero que el actual Reikage lo haya pedido en matrimonio era extraño…

Aunque jamás olvidaría la vez en que quiso marcarlo solo porque le pareció adorable la manera de comportarse frente a él.

El simplemente se había rascado la cicatriz de la nariz! jamás entendió que era lo que vio de adorable en eso… al parecer Iruka no poseía la capacidad de un alfa para ver que era lindo y que no en un Omega.

Tal vez porque él tenía su perspectiva del otro lado.

Él sabía que le gustaba de un alfa, y el único que tenía todas las cualidades que le gustaban era Kakashi.

Su Omega interno se llenaba de orgullo al saber que era un ninja tan fuerte como para ser enviado a una misión tan importante.

No había nada más presumible para un Omega que tener un alfa fuerte.

Y vaya que kakashi lo era.

Sintió que en su interior Había un cambio… jamás desde que llegó a la aldea se sintió tan conectado con su Omega como se sentía ahora.

Durante su encierro con Orochimaru su Omega lloraba internamente, y se sentía miserable. Cosa que cambió al ser libre, Pero al vivir tomando esos supresores, solo había logrado que su Omega prácticamente viviera inactivo.

Ahora en menos tiempo del que creyó, este parecía libre y lo envolvía en su naturaleza, haciendo que se desinhiba al pensar en su Alfa.

Porque jamás se puso a pensar como un adolescente en kakashi ni en nadie.

Sentía su cuerpo ligeramente distinto y le llamaba la atención.

Trato de no prestar atención a eso y procuro dormir.

En la mañana les preparo el desayuno a los pequeños y pudo ver cómo lo veían extraño

Se percató de su propio aroma y se alarmó.

No podía ir al funeral con ese olor! Todos los alfas lo estarían mirando y acosando…

Les indico a los niños que se vistieran y luego se marchó a su propio hogar para poder vestirse acordé a la ceremonia.

Su casa era su refugio, ahí podía sentirse tranquilo y relajado.

Podría bañarse con algún jabón neutral para que no se sienta tanto su aroma personal.

Debía al menos estar enjabonándose como media hora para que el aroma se quite.

Y solo tendría un par de horas antes de que su propia esencia vuelva a emerger.

Era todo un fastidio.

Pero absolutamente necesario al no estar tomando supresores…

Al entrar a su casa el fuerte olor a alfa lo inundó y casi cae al suelo por el choque.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al percatarse del aroma de kakashi… olió más y más y confirmó esa fragancia a madera y almizcle que ya conocía.

Adoro eso, su alfa estaba marcando su territorio, podía estar tranquilo ahora.

Kakashi en verdad lo quería como compañero.

Eso lo lleno de éxtasis y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

Se sentía acalorado.

Sentía como su cuerpo ardía.

Su Omega lo dominaba llenándose de júbilo por la marca de territorio del alfa.

No pudo evitar tocarse.

Dios estaba duro!

Realmente se había acalorado solo con sentir la fragancia del alfa que tanto anhelaba

Sus pezones comenzaron a doler, no entendía por qué… jamás le había pasado.

Llegó desnudo a su cama donde el aroma era aún más fuerte y sin culpa comenzó a masturbarse.

Su mano subía y bajaba sobre su miembro haciendo que gimiera suavemente y en su mente sólo estaba el hombre que podía considerar suyo.

Recordaba su rostro y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca, podía sentir como se estaba humedeciendo su interior y eso le gusto

No podía creer lo osado que era, porque sentía con mucho anhelo la idea de tener ahí a kakashi; se lo imaginaba sobre él, tomándolo con fuerza. sin demora metió un dedo en su interior y aunque no le alcanzó para sentirse lleno, si le bastó para poder derramarse y sentirse extrañamente satisfecho.

Luego de eso se bañó, no quería quitarse su aroma.

Porque sabía que se cruzaría a su alfa en el entierro, y de manera muy osada planeaba tentarlo.

Pero debía hacerlo, después de todo asistiría a una ceremonia

Cuando se vio al espejo le gustó lo que vió... Le gustó observarse.

Su rostro se veía saludable y su cabello bien corregido.

Su Omega le decía que lo deje suelto, pero él no debía olvidar que iría al entierro de su Hokage.

En la ceremonia, no lo vio al principio.

Al comenzar el discurso, solo pudo sentir tristeza, el había querido mucho al tercer Hokage.

Vio con dolor como konohamaru lloraba y sintió alivio al ver a Naruto conteniendolo.

Después Naruto pregunto por qué lo hizo?

Y él sintió que debía consolar a su cachorro.

Respondió con cautela, recordando lo que él mismo aprendió de la vida y parte de su respuesta fueron palabras que alguna vez le dió el sandaime cuando él le pregunto por la muerte de sus padres.

Iba a contestar a lo que dijo su pequeño niño, cuando oyó la voz del alfa que más deseaba escuchar.

Kakashi hablo tranquilo, pero también se lo notaba triste.

Deseaba más que nunca poder abrazarlo pero debía calmarse.

Luego de la ceremonia, donde estaban los ninjas de la hoja

Se haría el entierro masivo, dónde podría participar la población.

Por lo que algunos ninjas debían ser parte de la seguridad.

Iruka abrazo a Naruto, quien le había dicho que el equipo siete estaría también a cargo de la vigilancia.

Y se asombró, cuando Sakura también lo abrazó. Y disfruto ver que el pequeño alfa ( para él todos eran pequeños) se le acercaba para que pueda abrazarlo.

El consoló sus sentidos.

Sabía que la tristeza era en parte quitada cuando un abrazo maternal era dado.

Claro que su sorpresa mayor, fue cuando kakashi se le acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

_ kakashi…

Susurró.

El alfa olió con placer su cabello.

Y lo abrazó aún más fuerte.

_ iruka… tenemos que hablar!

_ si, lo sé… de hecho necesito decirte algo importante

_ esta noche iré a tu casa, ahora debo cumplir con mi tarea asignada… dios Iruka, hueles delicioso!

_ kakashi… ( Iruka sé apretó más a él) ayer me informaron que estoy comprometido… pero tengo la opción de decir que ya tengo un alfa que me pretende, si esto es serio necesito informarlo hoy, cuando me den el nombre de mi prometido…

Le dijo algo angustiado. Kakashi se abrazó más a él.

Tenía miedo de decirle que el mismo le había pedido al tercer Hokage su mano en matrimonio hace siete años. Pero no podía quedarse a explicar, el entierro comenzaba pronto!

_ iruka, no te preocupes por eso…

Lo besó en el cuello.

Pero por un segundo esa fragancia a almendras casi le hace perder la razón y tuvo el impulso de morderlo.

_ gracias.

Le susurró Iruka dejando un beso sobre la mejilla derecha.

Y con un poco de fuerza de voluntad, se separaron.


	5. La carta

Kakashi estaba estratégicamente ubicado.

Vigilaba que todo fuera correcto y tranquilo.

Le tocó ser líder en el escuadrón que le tocaba la vigilancia.

Si mal no se equivocaba, kinoe estaba a cargo de los ambu que debían proteger al Daimyo que estaba dando el discurso final, y junto a él tenía a los masculinos del concejo.

Le llamó la atención no ver a la anciana, pero eso no era de su incumbencia

Luego de un rato, comenzó a pensar en Iruka.

Le agradaba pensar en él, y en lo que vendría para ellos.

A esa altura pensaba que ya estaría al tanto de quién era su prometido.

Y creía que estaría feliz por eso.

Sinceramente lo creía así.

Pero una alarma general en su cuerpo le indicaba que no todo podría estar bien

Porque su lógica le dictaba que estaba equivocado

Cómo una persona que analiza todo, sentía que algo no iba bien.

Y ante la posibilidad de que a Iruka no le agrade el hecho de saber que estaban comprometidos hace tiempo y el jamás le dijo nada.

Debía prepararse…

Pero no se le ocurría nada bueno.

Si le decía que era porque le costaba expresarse, de seguro las cosas cambiarían.

Por que es extraño que un Omega quiera estar con un alfa tan inseguro.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido por el miedo a perderlo, incluso se maldijo mentalmente por no haberlo mordido antes. Eso sin duda hubiera evitado todo el inconveniente de las reuniones formales donde se le informaba que estaban comprometidos.

Realmente se sentía un cobarde.

Al menos, se lo hubiera dicho él mismo esa mañana.  
Pero no tuvo el maldito valor de hacerlo...  
Todo era un caos en su mente, debía aclarar las cosas.

Al menos eso planeaba, pero sus sentidos le advirtieron que una presencia extraña estaba cerca.

Por alguna razón, decidió hacerle caso a su instinto y se acercó a unos forasteros que estaban en una tienda de té.

Al percatarse de quién era uno de ellos; mandó a pakun a buscar a Sasuke.

Pensó en un plan para enfrentar al más poderoso Uchiha que él haya conocido y decido que lo mejor era buscar ayuda.

Aunque claro, ya contaba con Kurenai y asuma que estaban en el lugar listos para el enfrentamiento.

Sasuke apareció y Kakashi vigilo a Itachi, dándole la señal a los otros dos jônin para que ataquen mientras el se llevo a Sasuke a otro lado.

Le pidió al genin algo sin mucha importancia y le recordó su entrenamiento.

En realidad, lo que quería conseguir con eso era el hecho de ver como se pondría Itachi ante la presencia de su hermano.

Luego el joven se marchó junto a sus pares.

Debía ver como iba la batalla ( si es que la hubo) y no se equivocó.

Los jônin estaban peleando contra Itachi y su compañero que no era nada más y nada menos que Kisame Hoshigaki.

Tal vez, no debió creer que el Sharingan de Obito podría contra el de Itachi…

Por que la tortura mental que sufrió solo había logrado que no quisiera seguir ni respirando

Itachi le hizo sufrir una agonía y si no fuera porque su alfa tomó el control de su cuerpo cuando esté lo liberó del tsukuyomi, de seguro hubiera caído inconsciente

Gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Gai la lucha se vio un poco más igualada.

Este se enfrentó a Kisame y los obligó a retroceder.

Para fortuna de todos, Itachi decidió marcharse, y no pasó a mayores

Aunque sus amigos se preocuparon por él y lo llevaron a su casa, ya que no se lo veía tan mal.

Pero Gai noto de inmediato que la parte racional de kakashi no estaba presente en ese momento.

Al llegar a su casa lograron que se acueste y se pusieron a debatir si ir o no a buscar a Itachi.

Luego apareció Sasuke y supo que fue Itachi quien lo dejó en ese estado.

El pequeño alfa salió corriendo tras su hermano y Gai salió en su búsqueda.

Asuma y Kurenai se quedaron pensando qué hacer.

••••• 

Iruka no pestañeó cuando le informaron que su prometido era Hatake Kakashi.

Esa reunión parecía darle cada vez más sorpresas.

Había visto ya tres casos donde otros omegas se iban tranquilos e incluso alegres.

La Omega que tenía un prometido había tenido un fuerte rechazo por parte de la anciana al ver que se trataba de un civil; aunque fuera un ninja retirado no lo quería y le informo que el alfa que la había reservado no tenía la intención de ceder, por lo que sería apartada para que el resto fuera debidamente informado y la llevaron a una habitación donde se debatirá su tema.

Iruka le había informado a la anciana que él tenía un pretendiente

Pero koharu lo frenó con la mano.

_ lo siento muchacho, pero tú prometido es demasiado importante para la aldea. Tú eres el único Omega en el que se ha fijado y es de suma importancia que este tenga descendientes, ya que es el último de su estirpe.

_ a que se refiere?

_ me refiero a que tendrás que ser el Omega de Hatake Kakashi, y darle descendientes

Koharu se puso a buscar entre los papeles, dos de suma importancia.

Un sobre que parecía ser escrito por el tercero, y el otro era el registro.

Iruka trataba de imaginar que lo había pedido en matrimonio justo antes de la muerte del tercero, pero cuando le mostró el registro, su ira comenzó a salir de su interior.

Por la fecha, ellos llevaban comprometidos al menos siete años!

¿Por qué jamás se lo había dicho?

Cuando planeaba retirarse, la anciana comenzó a inspeccionarlo.

Tocó su vientre, tanteo sus brazos y el rostro.

Incluso comenzó a olerlo.

_ tienes buen olor, de todos los omegas que han venido aquí creo que eres el único que en verdad dejo los supresores. Toma, Lee ésto y quédate en esta habitación

El sobre que había visto antes le fue entregado.

La anciana salió pero cerró con llave.

Iruka se sorprendió ante eso

No planeaba ir a ningún lado.

Pensando un poco, se imagino que no todos en la aldea cumplían las órdenes a rajatabla como el mismo.

Pero él, al ser un maestro no se atrevió a pensar en seguir tomando supresores

Por que a un ninja activo, generalmente siempre se lo necesita.

Y por más que esté en suspensión, terminan reincorporandolo.

Pero a un maestro de academia, simplemente se lo reemplaza. Por que después de todo siempre hay candidatos

Por eso ni siquiera se atrevió a no cumplir con la orden de seguir con su medicación.

La cabeza le estaba comenzando a doler.

Ese era un dolor que debía agregar a la lista de dolores en ese momento.

Le dolían los pezones, le ardía el cuerpo y el bajo vientre parecía tener vida propia.

Su ano inclusive parecía estar relajado y lo sentía húmedo.

Le estaba comenzando a dar miedo todo aquello.

Por qué más que nada, temía entrar en celo en medio de la calle o en ese mismo lugar.

Buscando algo en que entretenerse.

Abrió el sobre que le fue entregado y decidió leerlo.

Sonrió a penas; al ver que era sin duda alguna, la letra del tercer Hokage.

Estaba fechada justo un día antes de su muerte, así que pensó que lo más probable era que iba ser informado de su compromiso.

"Iruka Kun: espero que no te enoje la noticia de tu compromiso.

Sé muy bien, por tu carácter. Que lo más probable es que sientas un enojo muy profundo por saber que has estado comprometido durante tanto tiempo y jamás se te haya mencionado nada.

Pero déjame explicarte la razón.

En primer lugar, quiero decirte que jamás comprometería a nadie sin estar seguro que su mano ha sido pedida con las razones correctas.

Aunque debo admitir que yo mismo di el primer empujón para que suceda.

No estoy seguro si recuerdas la misión diplomática a la que fuiste enviado hace siete años junto a kakashi Hatake y otros shinobi.

Ese día el acuerdo de paz se vio interrumpido por el interés en ti, que tuvo A el hijo del Reikage ( que sabemos que actualmente es el Reikage) kakashi no pudo evitar que se apartará de tí.

Recuerdo cuando me contaste tu experiencia personal. Decías que si no fuera por tu compañero, ese joven de seguro te hubiera tomado como su Omega.

Jamás quise entregar a un Omega a cambio de un acuerdo, por lo que me pareció correcto informar que ya estabas comprometido.

Lo que no esperaba era que él mismo quisiera venir a la aldea en aquel entonces a disculparse con tu alfa y terminar el tratado.

Realmente me pareció que si llegaba a la aldea y sabía que tú no estabas comprometido, iba a pedirte en matrimonio y lo más probable era que terminara cediendo, porque tal asunto de seguro terminaría a manos del concejo, y el resultado a votación.

Le comenté a kakashi lo que podría pasar y recuerdo muy bien que se inclinó cuando me pidió tu mano en matrimonio.

Yo mismo le pregunté sus razones y lo que me contestó me pareció lo correcto.

Tendrías que hablar con él para saber eso, yo simplemente te estoy diciendo cuáles fueron mis razones para mantener siempre su compromiso.

Siempre doy a los alfas la oportunidad de ser quienes informen a sus futuras parejas su petición.

Incluso les doy la posibilidad de que los cortejen

En el caso de kakashi, él me pidió que te dé tiempo.

Él conoce tu pasado, y aunque no comprenderia el dolor de estar encerrado y ser usado

Sabía que en ese momento estabas disfrutando mucho de tu libertad.

Jamás quiso obligarte a nada, ni presionarte.

Y eso fue siempre lo que me agradó de él.

Otro alfa de seguro querría tenerte de inmediato.

Pero él, ha sido paciente.

Lamentablemente no llegó a tener la educación correcta en cuanto métodos de cortejó.

Y no quisiera que veas su timidez como un defecto de su carácter.

Créeme cuando te digo que si fuera un gran defecto su alfa interno lo hubiera dominado y otra sería la historia.

Sé muy bien que él es muy capaz de mantener a su alfa interior muy a raya.

Jamás lo verás descontrolado o impaciente por algo.

Dale el mérito de haber pensado primero en tu libertad y en tu felicidad.

El problema más importante ha surgido en este último tiempo.

Yo mismo lo he tenido que presionar para que se acerque a ti.

y visto leves mejorías, pero para su mala suerte no sabe dirigirse a ti

Te tiene tanto respeto y admiración, que cuando te tiene en frente no puede evitar decir alguna estupidez para que no notes lo muy afectado que se pone al estar junto a tí.

Tal vez has pensado en lo opuesto al cortejó cada vez que estás cerca de él.

Pero sé muy bien que no tienes nada que que temer.

Solo le falta un poco de confianza.

Entiende, que él te ve como algo inalcanzable.

Cree que eres tan perfecto que no tiene posibilidades de lograr tener tu amor.

Dale la oportunidad de que te muestre lo que siente por tí.

El segundo motivo por el cual yo he decidido comprometerlos, es que como beta, puedo ver claramente cuando un alfa y un Omega son idóneos el uno para el otro.

Y muchas veces pude notar la armonía que tienen al estar cerca

Note también lo inquietó que te pones cuando siquiera lo nombró.

Este viejo sabe muy bien qué tal vez tú no lo admitas, pero tú omega interno ya lo eligió hace tiempo, como su alfa te eligió a ti también.

Sé que si le haces caso a tu instinto esté no se equivocará

No dejes pasar la oportunidad de ser feliz de manera completa.

Sé muy bien que hasta hace un par de meses tenías a mizuki como candidato, pero tú no sabes que yo ya lo había comprometido antes con otra omega.

Yo mismo estuve a punto de hablarte sobre el tema, pero luego Mizuki manipuló el robo del rollo, y él sólo se descubrió.

No quiero que por la desesperación de tu edad elijas mal.

Sé que kakashi y tú formarán una gran pareja.

Una pareja idónea.

Si me equivoco y tú no sientes absolutamente nada por Hatake Kakashi, tal vez mi observación no ha sido muy eficiente, y te daré el tiempo que necesites.

Pero si piensas claramente y te dejas guiar por tu omega, y este te guía hacia él.

Entonces solo te pediré que permitas que kakashi te corteje, y luego hablaremos más que de un compromiso por ley; en un compromiso hecho por Amor.

Solo te pido que le des una oportunidad.

Espero que lo pienses bien y que decidas lo correcto.

Atentamente.

Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Si iruka pensó que en la carta solo encontraría una orden.

Ahora creía que su hokage era el hombre más observador del mundo.

Por que no podía negar que al menos en lo que se refiere a él, su observación ha sido la correcta.

Y lo que le dice de kakashi, simplemente lo dejó sin palabras.

Debería hablar con él.

Pero aunque quisiera sentirse enojado.

Se sentía sumamente halagado.

Su omega interno disfruto sin duda la noticia que recibió.

Su alfa le había dado libertad y tranquilidad.

Le daba la posibilidad de tener su espacio, le daba la alegría de saber que tenía una especie de dominio sobre él, y su ego estaba un poco inflado.

Sin siquiera dudar de si debía o no aceptar a este alfa en particular.

Su propio cuerpo temblaba de anticipación.

Siempre supo, que kakashi era el correcto para él.

Suspiró con fuerza.

Su cuerpo estaba extraño, aún más de lo que recordaba.

Se sentía incluso aún más acalorado y eso le asustó.

Comenzó a respirar con fuerza, apretando sus manos y arrugando el papel que sostenía.

Tal vez su yo racional, le obligaría a tener cuidado con una carta tan importante, hecha por el mismísimo Hokage.

Pero en su situación actual, sólo pensaba en el calor que empezó a recorrerlo.

Koharu, volvía de su intensa reunión con la Omega tonta que al final se quedó con el alfa que estaba comprometida con ella, ya que al parecer en su interior lo deseaba mucho más que al supuesto amor que había llevado.

Le dolía la cabeza y no estaba de humor para más estupideces.

Al abrir la puerta, se alarmó al ver que Iruka estaba en la silla respirando de manera errática.

Se notaba en el ambiente, la dulce fragancia que indicaba que estaba a punto de entrar en celo.

Maldijo su estupidez, ya que debía recordar que este era el único Omega que realmente había dejado los supresores.

Suspiró molesta por no haberle dado prioridad

No podía simplemente dormirlo.

Y tampoco podía hacerlo caminar hasta su casa.

Por lo que se acercó a él, y lo agarró con fuerza y utilizó el jutsu de teletransportación hasta la puerta del departamento del ninja copia.

Cuando llegó se sintió exhausta, hacia décadas que no utilizaba ese jutsu, y mucho menos lo hacía llevando a alguien.

Pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Golpeó a la puerta.

Si llegaba a ser el caso de que el muchacho Hatake no esté en su casa, simplemente dejaría a Iruka ahi dentro y buscaría a Hatake para que se reuniera con él.

Pero no necesito llegar al extremo de forzar la puerta, ya que la misma fue abierta por asuma Sarutobi.

_ hokaru Sama

_ déjame entrar!

Ordenó, no le importaban los formalismos en ese momento.

Al entrar vio a kakashi en su cama, pero este estaba sentado y mirando a la nada.

No le importó mucho el por qué estaba así, o porque estaban asuma y Kurenai ahí…

_ muchacho, tú Omega está entrando en celo

Le dijo y Kakashi reaccionó de inmediato.

Se levantó y se acercó a Iruka oliendo su aroma

Sus amigos no necesitaron que nadie les obligue a salir.

Salieron sin rechistar junto con la anciana que realizó un jutsu de protección.

Debía darles privacidad y a la vez sellar el departamento para que no salga ningún olor que atraiga a otros alfas o para que los vecinos tampoco se quejen por el ruido.

Literalmente estaban aislados.

Desde el exterior nadie podía entrar, pero si podían salir del interior los que estaban a punto de pasar un celo.

_ disculpe honorable anciana, kakashi no estaba en las mejores condiciones para atender a Iruka, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones de atenderse a si mismo

Le dijo Kurenai molesta.

Koharu la miró confundida, y asuma no tardó en explicarle lo que había pasado.

Por un momento koharu se maldijo por haber manejado todo eso sin antes sondear nada, pero ya era tarde.

•••••••

Iruka jamás se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

No es que no supiera lo que venía.

Pero sin querer proponérselo, su mente lo llevaba a las terribles horas que tuvo que complacer al alfa que se había adueñado de él durante tanto tiempo.

Un miedo que él no recordaba tener lo invadía.

Temía ser lastimado, sus antiguas experiencias lo habían llevado a creer que eso no iba a ser placentero jamás.

Pero su cuerpo se sentía diferente ahora.

Estar en esa habitación lo incentivo a caer en el celo mucho más rápido.

El olor de kakashi lo invadió de tal manera que se sintió salivar.

Parado en medio de la habitación, con kakashi a su lado oliendo su cuello.

Se atrevió a extender sus manos y tocar los fuertes hombros.  
Al parecer el alfa no se atrevía a tocarlo hasta que él se lo permitiera.  
Porque en el momento en el que sintió su tacto, esté se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a tocarlo.

Acaricio su cuerpo de manera tranquila.

Iruka sentía arder cada zona que era tocada y su temperatura subía cada vez más.

_ Iruka, dame permiso de tomarte como mío...

Le susurró al oído, su voz sonó un tono más grave y más ronca.

La emoción de sentir que estaba ante el poder del alfa de kakashi lo dejó sin habla y solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, al tiempo que su respiración lo obligaba a gadear.

Se sintió más osado y con sus manos recorrió el cuello y luego el pecho de su alfa.

Le gustaba, no quería parecer superficial; pero el cuerpo de kakashi le gustaba.

Sus manos descendieron hasta el abdomen y luego no dudo en meter la mano debajo de la camiseta para poder sentir la piel.

Tratando de ignorar el bulto entre las piernas que se veía claramente.

Kakashi estaba disfrutando todas esas atenciones.

Sentirse deseado por su omega le daba más confianza.

Cuando vio que iruka subía sus manos hacia sus pectorales, se quitó la camiseta y junto ella la máscara.

Deseaba darle más ánimo a su Omega, para que esté se soltará con él y no temiera ningún tipo de agresión o imposición.

Iruka se emocionó al verlo así, expuesto de esa manera.

Ya estaba en el punto en que su celo era más que evidente, su razón lo abandonó y su omega por primera vez en su vida, dominó todos sus sentidos.

Y en un impulso puramente animal comenzó a besar el pecho y la clavícula ofrecidas ante el.

Acaricio el costado de kakashi sintiendo una alegría inmensa al escuchar sus leves gemidos.

Su alfa no lo interrumpió, él permitió que lo explorara.

Los besos pasaron a leves mordidas, sus pezones estaban siendo torturados.

Kakashi disfrutaba cada beso, cada caricia y cada mordida recibida.

Estaban parados en medio de la habitación.

El jônin no quiso evitar el impulso de ver a Iruka con el cabello suelto.

Por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de quitar la goma que sostenía las hebras marrones que al caer, provocaron un gruñido de parte del peli plata.

Iruka había dejado que lo suelte y al escuchar su gruñido, se emocionó al ver el poder que tenía sobre él.

Algo tan banal como tener el cabello suelto, lo descontroló levemente.

Podía notar lo mojado que estaba su ano y lo duro que se sentía.

Quería provocarlo al punto que no quisiera hacer otra cosa que sea llenarlo.

Por lo que bajo la sus besos y su abdomen era el elegido.

Sus manos fueron más allá, tocando y acariciando el bulto que sobresalía

Kakashi comenzó a esperar con impaciencia.

Su alfa estaba a la espera del placer y en su mente buscaba la manera de recompensar a Iruka.

Iruka sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer tendría el resultado esperado.

Bajo la tela de su pantalón y sobre la tela de la ropa interior comenzó a dar pequeñas mordidas.

Kakashi ronroneaba de placer.

El Chunin ahora bajo la última capa de tela que lo separaba y salivo al ver el palpitante miembro chorreando pre semen.

Se arrodilló frente a él dispuesto a llevarselo a la boca pero primero lamió con cuidado los testículos.

Su lengua recorrió con placer la piel sensible y recorrió de apoco la longitud del pene

Kakashi gemía como si se tratara de una agonía.

Su alfa se estaba obligando a no tomarlo de inmediato. Se veía terriblemente sexy desde su perspectiva. Iruka lamiendo su intimidad y mirándolo

Con sus manos comenzó a acariciar el cabello de este, apartandolo de su rostro para que no lo moleste.

Y casi grito cuando Iruka decidió metérselo a la boca.

Se sentía caliente y húmeda.

Iruka continuo dándole placer hasta que no aguanto más.

Su Omega se impacientó al escuchar los gemidos del alfa y decido que era suficiente espera.

Se apartó de él y callo rendido al suelo, gimiendo por lo acalorado que estaba

_ por favor… tómame!

Le rogó.

Iruka creyó que Kakashi se había molestado porque dejó lo que le estaba gustando.

Su rostro parecía contrariado.

Iba a preguntar qué le pasaba, pero antes de poder hablar kakashi lo alzó y lo acostó en la cama.

Beso su rostro con cariño y luego junto sus labios.

Probando su textura.

Pasando la lengua por ellos y luego besando sus mejillas, beso su cuello… Iruka se retorció, le faltaba un poco más de confianza al sentirlo en su cuello.

Pero kakashi no lo mordió, siguió besándolo.

Se acercó a sus labios y volvió a apoyar los propios.

Iruka esta vez abrió la boca y recibió la lengua dentro suyo. Un sonido gutural salió de ambos al probarse y se disfrutaron sin restricciones.

Al principio todo eso eso era tranquilo.

Kakashi estaba completamente desnudo, y quiso animar a Iruka a quedar en el mismo estado.

Su alfa lo dominaba, pero todo lo que hacía era recompensar a su Omega por ser tan complaciente con él.

Quería darle más.

Los besos eran una dicha enorme, pero aún faltaba darle más estímulo, no quería que su primera vez fuera recordada como dolorosa o forzada.

Sus besos eran tan profundos y acalorados que el aire parecía faltar.

Se separaban a penas para tomar una bocanada de aire y seguían degustando su interior.

Al pensar en el interior, Kakashi gruñó posesivamente.

Iruka era suyo ahora y debía complacerlo, el olor de su celo invadía tanto el lugar que se sintió ansioso de repente.

Le dió descanso a lo besos y se apartó apenas del moreno.

Iruka estaba jadeando, su respiración era acelerada y el sudor mojaba su frente haciendo que su cabello esté pegado a la misma.

Kakashi que estaba sobre él durante sus besos no había parado de refregar su miembro contra el de Iruka, que aunque tenía el pantalón puesto, podía notar su evidente excitación.

Su mano fue directo bajo la camiseta le y acarició el vientre plano.

Disfruto verlo retorcerse, con tranquilidad le quitó la prenda superior y luego se dedicó a acariciar su costado y a besar uno de sus pezones.

Lo mordía levemente, y lo besaba. Lo succionó y luego volvió a lamerlo.

Al ver que este quedó erecto repitió el mismo trabajo con el otro y luego volvió a besar a Iruka mientras acariciaba su cuerpo en una manera dulce de exploración.

"Por favor" repitió Iruka en un susurro cuando a penas se separaron y su alfa tomó aire para no penetrarlo de inmediato

_ tranquilo… debo prepararte primero, no quiero hacerte daño

_ pero…

_ cálmate! Y déjame hacerlo bien!

Le ordenó.

La voz de mando de kakashi lejos de intimidarlo lo acaloro aún más.

Le gustó, le agradaba verlo así. Tan decidido y además paciente.

No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta paciencia, él mismo estaba impaciente.

Kakashi aun más firme se apartó y le sacó las sandalias y el pantalón.

Lo admiro tranquilo.

Respiro profundo para calmar un poco sus sentidos, y de la misma manera en que Iruka lo había complacido, él lo degustó y le dio placer.

Luego le pidió que de la vuelta e Iruka sin rechistar se puso en cuatro.

Al peli plata ya le dolía su excitación, porque la imagen era demasiado tentadora.

Se acarició a sí mismo a penas para darse más tiempo… y por puro instinto se acerco al ano de Iruka, oliendo la zona y llenándose de su fragancia.

Lo lamió y escucho cómo Iruka grito con placer.

Volvió a lamer hasta que se llenó de toda esa escencia que había estado segregando el Omega.

Le pareció exquisito y se atrevió a pensar que era lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida

Kakashi sostenía y acariciaba las nalgas del moreno mientras que no paraba de lamerlo.

Escucho otro " por favor" que comenzó a desquiciar su razón, y para complacer a penas su petición, metió un dedo en su interior.

Y comenzó a prepararlo

El Interior estaba demasiado mojado, no hacía falta que lo lubricara estaba perfecto.

Otro dedo logró que iruka gritara.

Y kakashi acaricio su miembro mientras mordía levemente sus nalgas

El tercer dedo ya indico que estaba a punto de entrar.

Kakashi lo giraba y luego simulaba una penetración.

Su cordura no estaba.  
Su visión, era borrosa.   
Tener a Iruka descontrolado frente a él no ayudaba a su paciencia.

" Por favor"

Kakashi frenó, ya era hora de complacer a su Omega.

Por dios! No paraba de rogarle, era imposible seguir esperando.

Con la poca calma que le quedaba, se posiciono tras él, y lo penetró despacio.

Iruka sintió una inmensa alegría al tenerlo en su interior, y sin querer esperar más; el mismo comenzó a moverse.

Kakashi no esperaba eso y comenzó a embestir.

Lo complacería.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de sus gritos y gemidos.

El ruido de la carne chocando era música para los oídos del Alfa.

Iruka apoyo su pecho contra el colchón para sentir más, mordio la almohada que tenía cerca cuando las embestidas aceleraron.

Kakashi se maravillo al verlo tan entregado y se inclinó un poco, sin dejar de embestir, comenzó a masturbar a su Omega.

El miembro estaba duro y mojado de tanto chorrear

Iruka sé derramó sobre las sábanas sintiendo una oleada inmensa de placer que lo llenó.

Kakashi sintió el apretón en su miembro y gruñó de placer.

Podía notar como su nudo se formaba.

Siguió moviéndose, consiente de que la punta de su pene era cada vez más grande, y el placer lo inundaba cada vez más.

Iruka jamás sintió eso en su interior.

Siempre creyó que ahí debía detenerse todo y que dolería.

Pero el tamaño iba en aumento y el movimiento logró que acabará sin siquiera tocarse.

No podía parar de repetir lo bien que se sentía.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas que tenía en su mano y casi lloro de placer al sentir el tamaño final del nudo

Kakashi se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

El movimiento era cada vez menor, pero seguía.

Y ambos lo disfrutaban al máximo.

Iruka inclinó la cabeza dandole el acceso deseado.

Kakashi salivo, esto iba más allá de su razón y sus deseos.

Lo mordió.

Mordió profundamente el cuello hasta que sangro

Iruka grito y se arqueo más.

Esa fue la sensación más erógena de toda su vida.

Sintió un cambio en su cuerpo, pero no prestó atención a lo que era

Kakashi se vacío en el cuando lo mordió y juro que con eso su vida estaba completa.

Iruka lo complementaba.

Era su Omega.

Al tener el nudo era imposible separarse, por lo que el peli plata comenzó a lamer la zona mordida y repetía "mío"

Iruka disfrutaba sus caricias y se sentía agradecido.

No recordaba el enojo de hace un par de horas.

No recordaba cómo llego ahí o por que dejó que todo sucediera.

Solo sabía que se sentía bien.

Sabía que su alfa estaba junto a él y que su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre.


	6. Después de la oscuridad viene la luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que está pequeña historia les halla gustado!!!  
> Disfruten el último capítulo

La clase estaba muy tranquila esa mañana.

Konohamaru no hacía nada en particular, todos en general estaban calmados.  
Desde hacía ya casi un mes que la muerte del tercer Hokage había golpeado a la aldea.

Y está; aunque de apoco, terminaba de reconstruir lo dañado, aún seguía sin un líder firme.

El consejo de Konoha estaba al mando por ahora.  
Y trataban de llevar todo bien.

Aunque como si fuera algo que afectará a la aldea, recibían más misiones que de costumbre.  
Cómo si con eso mostrarán que seguían tan poderosos como siempre.

A Iruka eso le parecía excesivo.  
Aunque él no podía tener misiones por ahora, si podía seguir enseñando.  
Ya que, kakashi había dejado asentado que su intención era que Iruka continuará enseñando y siendo un shinobi.  
Al menos lo había dejado asentado, de lo contrario no podría estar ahí ahora.  
Iruka suspiraba mientras veía cómo sus alumnos resolvían los problemas de matemáticas.  
Ya llevaba un mes enlazado con su alfa.  
Pero no había podido hablar de nada con él. Porque en el momento en el que el celo termino.  
Kakashi quedó rendido y sumergido en la inconsciencia.  
Recordar ese día lo ponía sumamente impotente.  
Durante tres días se la pasaron haciendo el amor ( o apareándose como locos, si buscaba el término que mejor iba con la condición) pero al terminar el celo, y recobrar su razón Iruka noto que kakashi estaba muy débil.

********** Flash back *********

Su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado.  
No sé sentía adolorido ni nada por el estilo.  
Sabía que acababa de despertar sin el calor en su cuerpo.   
Creía que despertaría sumamente adolorido o con al menos una gran cantidad de contusiones.  
Después de todo, recordaba claramente cómo habían pasado por todas las posiciones que se les ocurrió a ambos.

Iruka sonrió débilmente, era extraño sentir claramente y de manera consciente el lazo que ahora lo une a kakashi.  
Se relajó en la cama pensando en todo lo que tenía que conversar con su ahora pareja.  
Porque el lazo ahora los mostraba como una pareja.  
No sé necesitan documentos o formalismos.  
Entre alfas y Omegas que se enlazan así, solo se necesita la mordida para establecerse como pareja.

Iruka sabía eso.

Y aunque no era alguien romántico, si le gustaría al menos celebrar su unión… pensaba en todo eso cuando sintió una impresión en el pecho   
Y se dió vuelta para encarar a kakashi.  
Este en apariencia parecía estar dormido.  
Pero el instinto de Iruka le marcaba que no, que estaba inconsciente.

Intento despertarlo.

Pero al ver que no reaccionó, se levantó de la cama y se vistió de inmediato.  
También lo vistió a él.  
Colocando correctamente su máscara, no sabía por qué la usaba pero respetaría el que la lleve.

Lo levantó y planeo llevarselo al hospital.  
Pero al querer abrir la puerta noto que estaba bajo un jutsu de contención.  
Libero el jutsu y salió.  
Pero no necesito ir muy lejos.  
Ya que dos ninjas médicos estaban en la puerta esperando.  
Estos le explicaron que sabían cómo estaba kakashi y se lo llevaron al hospital.  
Una vez ahí, Iruka vio cómo le tenían preparado un cuarto y comenzaron a diagnosticarlo.  
Dejando al Chunin fuera de la habitación.  
Iruka quedó impotente pero antes de poder quejarse porque no tenía idea de que sucedía, Kurenai apoyo su mano en su hombro y lo tranquilizó.

_ cálmate Iruka… déjame que te cuente qué sucedió.

Le dijo de manera muy tranquila, cosa que logró que se sentará y la escuchara.  
Se sorprendió al escuchar por lo que había pasado Kakashi, la pelea entre él e Itachi y las consecuencias.  
Eso lo dejo sorprendido  
Más porque ahora entendía el comportamiento de su alfa para con él.  
Dudo si estuvo en algún momento con el kakashi racional.  
Su animal interno no parecía estar molestó.  
Realmente había desatado su naturaleza y eso lo dejo en un estado de armonía.  
Pero su conciencia era muy grande y tuvo una genuina preocupación por su pareja.

_ no sé qué tan grave es el tsukuyomi, pero sé que solo pareció un momento el que lo atacó. Sin embargo Itachi comentó que el efecto es que parece estar más tiempo siendo torturado

_ cuánto tiempo?

_ al menos tres semanas.

Iruka sé sintió horrorizado al saber eso.  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable por hacer que termine inconsciente.  
Porque un ninja médico salió de la sala buscándolo.

_ está en una especie de coma, y no sabemos cuándo despertará…

Le anunció.

_ existe la posibilidad de poder despertarlo, pero solo una persona tendría esa única habilidad, esperemos que Jiraiya Sama y Naruto Kun puedan encontrarla y convencerla de venir aquí… puede entrar a la habitación pero solo un instante

_ claro… gracias.

Iruka entró y observó a kakashi en su estado.  
Acostado e inconsciente.  
Le dió tristeza verlo así.  
Y antes de que su omega interno comience a lamentarse por verlo en ese estado, salió de la habitación.  
Kurenai seguía esperándolo.

_ hiciste bien en salir pronto, de seguro tu Omega interno hubiera comenzado a clamar por él…

_ a quién fue a buscar Naruto?

_ a la legendaria Sannin Tsunade.

_ ya veo… esperemos que tengan éxito

_ deberías ir a tu casa y asearte

Iruka la miró asombrado al no haberse dado cuenta antes.  
Aún era muy fuerte su fragancia nueva.  
Una mezcla entre la suya y la de kakashi, el resultado de haberse enlazado.  
“Claro” le dijo avergonzado y Kurenai le sonrió.

_ será difícil está etapa, tienes que acostumbrarte el olor en ti, al no poder controlar tu instinto, tienes que acostumbrarte a muchas cosas a las que no estás habituado

_ gracias… pero cómo lo sabes

Le pregunto tímido, y Kurenai inclinó la cabeza enseñando su propia marca.

_ bueno, yo ya pasé por eso y no es fácil… pero te terminas acostumbrando e incluso te termina gustando . Créeme esto es temporal. Aunque tal vez te cueste un poco más porque debes adaptarte al cambio sin él a tu lado. Se paciente.

Fue lo último que le dijo y luego se marchó.  
Iruka hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su casa a darse un baño.

*******” Fin del flashback ******

Luego de eso recordó que fue a hablar con la anciana koharu y está le indico superficialmente que debía esperar a que Tsunade vuelva a la aldea, de lo contrario no sabían que podría pasar.  
Ahora debía dejar su departamento, e instalarse en el complejo Hatake.  
Afortunadamente kakashi había dejado por escrito al pedir su mano en compromiso, que su deseo era que deseaba que continuara enseñando y siendo un ninja.  
Claro que como eso lo asentó en el registro en el momento de comprometerse, y al no saber que quería actualmente.   
Lo mejor era que continuara enseñando, pero no le darían misiones hasta que se sepa qué pasaría.  
Le molestó que le preguntén si seguía tomando anticonceptivos.  
A lo que iruka le informo, que el supresor que él tomaba no tenía anticonceptivos en su fórmula, y como lo había dejado, debía comenzar a tomarlos de inmediato.  
La anciana le indicó que no lo haga.

******* Flash back *********

_ Ustedes anudaron, lo más probable es que estés esperando un niño, a menos que el efecto del anticonceptivo sea muy fuerte y no hayan logrado nada. Pero por las dudas tienes prohibido tomarlos, así tal vez pueda estar la posibilidad de que tengamos el linaje Hatake en la aldea.

Molesto Iruka se levantó y la increpó

_ usted dijo que no nos obligarían a tener hijos aún!

_ lo dije, pero kakashi Hatake está en coma, y no sabemos si despertara, tú tienes la posibilidad de traer su descendiente así que no puedes tomar anticonceptivo, hasta no saber si quedaste o no en cinta.

Le contestó la anciana, Iruka quedó estupefacto.  
Se marchó resignado.

********** Fin del flashback****** 

Hasta ahora no se sabía nada de parte de Jiraiya y Naruto.  
No se sabía si Tsunade había aceptado o no el puesto   
Eso lo ponía nervioso.  
Quería estar en su cuarto y llorar.

Pero no podía... 

Debía mostrarse fuerte frente a sus alumnos, pero era tan difícil!  
Hacia una semana que sabía que, efectivamente estaba esperando un bebé.

Y no estaba tranquilo.  
No quería pasar por eso de nuevo.  
La ilusión es terrible.  
Por eso se mantenía pesimista.  
No se dejaba halagar por nadie.

Cuando la anciana koharu se enteró de su estado le dió un gran discurso del deber y lo felicito por ser quien ayudó a continuar una estirpe muy importante.  
Iruka solo quería encerrarse y que nadie lo viera.  
Su olor mostraba que estaba enlazado y en cinta, todo el que lo cruzaba lo felicitaba.  
Todo eso le estaba fastidiando.  
El hecho de que kakashi tampoco esté conciente le hacía sufrir.  
Al parecer jamás pasaría un embarazo decente.

Generalmente, Iruka acude al hospital para ver a kakashi después del trabajo en la academia.  
Era su obligación.  
Pero ese día se encontraba particularmente triste.  
Le dolía su situación actual.  
Prefería estar solo, que nadie vea la falsedad de sus sonrisas.  
Porque todo el día se mostraba alegre y a la vez firme frente a sus alumnos.  
Y su estado de ánimo distaba mucho de ser el que mostraba.  
En su interior los acontecimientos que vivió le estaban pasando factura.  
Se dirigió a su casa… al menos le dejaban vivir aún ahí, ya que kakashi estaba en coma, de lo contrario estaba seguro que lo obligarían a vivir en la casa Hatake.  
A veces creía que el concejo tenía la seguridad de que kakashi no sobreviviría y por eso estaban más que satisfechos de su estado, el linaje no se perdería.

Sin embargo; El quería verlo.

No inconsciente, quería verlo despierto.

Temía por lo que podría llegar a pasar en el futuro.  
Y estaba convencido de no llegar a término.  
Su omega interno no lo dejaba pensar de manera positiva en nada.

Él sabía claramente, que un Omega deprimido podía llegar a morir de angustia.  
Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por más fuerte que se mostrará es un Omega, y lamentablemente no estaba exento de las conductas que estos tienen cuando están tristes.  
Se abrazó a su almohada, sabía que comenzaría a llorar, siempre que llegaba a su casa lo hacía.  
Cerró sus ojos.  
Y como si sus sentidos lo traicionaran, sintió esa fragancia tan familiar amaderado y ese almizcle...  
Se asustó al sentirlo tan de repente y de inmediato se sentó en la cama.

Quedó estático al ver en el marco de la ventana a kakashi que lo miraba con sus ojos tan abiertos como lo estaban los de él.

No era un sueño estaba seguro.

Porque el aroma lo llenó de tal modo que su ser se impaciento y su ritmo se aceleró tanto que creía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho por tenerlo frente a él.

Kakashi estaba en la misma situación, bajo su pie del marco de la ventana y noto de inmediato los sentimientos que inundaban en el interior de Iruka.  
Le dolió saber que estaba triste, y se apresuró en acercarse a él.  
Debía esperar a que Iruka le indique que podía al menos abrazarlo, pero se tomó la libertad de hacerlo sin permiso.

Ambos se conectaron en un apretón fuerte entre ellos.  
Sonrió kakashi al notar como Iruka llenaba sus fosas nasales de su aroma.  
Iruka quería percatarse de que fuera el mismo y no nadie que lo quisiera engañar.  
Los ojos chocolate miraban con claridad a sus desiguales 

_ eres tú en verdad?

Le pregunto, con algo de escepticismo.  
Kakashi se quitó la máscara, y le sonrió, acariciando a su vez su cabello con calma.

_ soy yo Iruka. Estoy aquí contigo.

Eso bastó para que lágrimas de felicidad cayeran del rostro del Chunin, que se hundió en el pecho firme para que sus lágrimas no sean tan notorias.  
Kakashi lo apretó más y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.  
Tal vez no estaba muy consciente cuando estuvieron juntos.  
Pero todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma soñó con Iruka.

Al despertar hacía solo una hora como mucho.  
Pudo ver el destello verde que lo sacaba de la inconsciencia.  
Tsunade, fue la encargada de despertarlo, y creyó haber estado soñando con eso ya que no recordaba verla en la aldea hacía mucho tiempo… tanto que era un pequeño genin aún la última vez que la vio ( y él pasó a Chunin a muy temprana edad) además, se veía tan joven como en aquel entonces   
Por lo que su mente atrofiada la confundió con un sueño al verla.

Aunque cuando le hablo supo por esa burla que tuvo que no era un sueño.  
Y mientras se sentaba para analizar dónde estaba, o cuanto tiempo.  
A su mente llegó la pelea contra Itachi, y sin poder evitarlo, su alfa le devolvió las imágenes y el vivo recuerdo del celo que pasó junto a Iruka antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Quedó estático.

No estaba seguro si había pasado en verdad o si era una fantasía muy bien vivida   
Pero su olfato le confirmó la verdad.  
Su olor ( aunque apenas perceptible) estaba en él.  
Su propio aroma había cambiado levemente.  
Una extraña sensación lo inundó.

Felicidad.

Iruka y él, eran ahora una pareja.

No tardó mucho en levantarse de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.  
Sus prendas estaban en una bolsa de papel, lavadas y planchadas.  
Le llamó la atención, pero comenzó a vestirse.  
Fue una enfermera la que entró y lo vio listo para marcharse, él la miró sin ánimo de ningún chequeo, pero la mujer insistió.  
Lo reviso superficialmente.  
Y mientras lo hacía le dió una valiosa información.  
Su Omega lo venía a ver todos los días.  
Se encargó de todo lo relacionado a él y su cuidado.

Kakashi sonrió feliz.

Eso era un detalle que no esperaba.  
Aunque una vez que terminó su chequeo, ella le dijo que se apresure en buscar a su pareja ya que; se lo notaba cada vez más decaído.

Kakashi salió a buscarlo.  
Por la hora pensó que estaba en la academia, pero al llegar ya no estaba, se había marchado.  
Supuso de inmediato que estaría en la sala de misiones.  
Pero tampoco estaba ahí.  
Aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para invocar a sus ninken.  
Pero antes que nada, probaría buscando en el departamento del Chunin.

Al llegar se sintió aliviado al sentir su presencia en el lugar, y de inmediato se dirigió a la ventana que sabía daba al cuarto de Iruka.  
Casi se le parte el corazón al verlo tan triste.  
Y ahora que lo tenía en brazos, no quería soltarlo.  
Sus sentidos estaban alerta y se alegró de ver que la angustia de Iruka sé disipaba de apoco.  
Le beso la sien y noto algo que lo golpeó fuerte.  
Iruka estaba!

_ cómo es que estás despierto!

_ Tsunade Hime…

_ oh… que alegría, Naruto y Jiraiya cumplieron con su búsqueda!

El Chunin lo abrazo más fuerte   
Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír y corresponderle.

_ Iruka… estás…

_ sí, estoy esperando un hijo… nuestro hijo!

Le dijo sonrojado y sonriente.  
Aunque en el fondo temía la reacción de su pareja.  
Pero kakashi no se vio molesto.  
Al contrario, estaba dichoso.  
Lo besó con ternura.  
Sus labios sin duda significaban la vida para el jônin.

_ seremos padres…

_ si

_ estoy muy feliz!

Le anunció el jônin.  
Quien desde ese momento comenzó a consolar y confortar a su pareja.

••••••

La Asunción de Tsunade como hokage, vino llena de nuevas leyes que beneficiaban a la población.  
Sobre todo a los omegas.  
Dejando de lado las viejas costumbres que marcaban que debían estar enlazados o estaban obligados a tener hijos.  
Tsunade tenía la voluntad de ir a favor de los suyos, y por supuesto de todos los ninjas en general.  
Incluso dentro de los clanes, estaría prohibido enlazar por obligación.  
Eso trajo una excelente bienvenida para la rubia desde los sectores más jóvenes.  
Aunque el concejo no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

Algo negativo en el mandato reciente de Tsunade, fue la deserción de Uchiha Sasuke de la aldea.  
Tanto kakashi como iruka, sufrieron su partida por ser senseis del muchacho, pero más sufrieron por él dolor que causó en Naruto y Sakura.  
Lo único que pudo calmar su dolor era el hecho de que seguían a la espera de su bebé.

Iruka, solo por la petición de kakashi accedió a vivir con él en el complejo Hatake, pero ambos seguirían manteniendo sus departamentos.  
Más que nada por una cuestión de logística.  
En el futuro necesitarán tener un lugar en el centro de Konoha y otro cerca de la academia, ya que ambos seguirían siendo Shinobi.

El respeto que kakashi sentía por su omega era tan grande que no se comparaba con nada.  
Iruka había comenzado a disfrutar su compañía y se sentía afortunado por este cambio radical en su vida.  
Aunque al principio Tsunade le había asegurado que no vio bien la manera en la que fueron enlazados, pero celebraba el hecho de ser testigo de la felicidad que ambos mostraban al estar juntos.  
Personalmente, la hokage se encargó de cada una de las etapas del embarazo de iruka.  
Informándo a los siete meses de gestación, que esperaban una niña ( en todas las ecografías anteriores no se había dejado ver)

Ahora en uno de los cuartos más espaciosos, kakashi se había encargado de pintar el cuarto de blanco e Iruka en hacer un mural con flores y mariposas.  
Tenían varios tonos de lilas ( ya que a ninguno les gustaba el rosado) en los muebles y algunos detalles azules.  
El mobiliario y la estantería ahora estaban más adornados con motivos para una niña y la discusión del nombre era algo cotidiano en la casa.  
Mientras que a Iruka le gustaba Natsuki ( luz de luna) , a kakashi le agradaba más Yumiko ( niña arquera)   
Aunque finalmente se decidieron por el nombre que sugirió Naruto; Aiko (hija amada)

Durante el comienzo de su conveniencia, kakashi notó lo distintos que eran ambos en muchas cosas.  
Aunque disfruto ver lo bien que se acoplaron el uno al otro.  
No era fácil tener que acostumbrarse a convivir con personalidades tan opuestas, mientras que uno pensaba en blanco el otro en negro, o cuando uno disfrutaba lo dulce el otro prefería lo salado.

Aunque les costó.

Su hogar era en lo único en lo que pensaban durante su día.  
Iruka paso a quedarse en casa cuando su estado ya no le dejaba ni caminar diez metros sin que tenga que ir al baño o se sienta cansado.  
Al principio kakashi se sentía asustado por la cantidad de cambios por los que pasaba Iruka a diario  
Por las mañanas se descomponía, comía y vomitaba.  
No soportaba ningún perfume fuerte y las náuseas eran lo cotidiano.  
Cuando llegó al segundo trimestre, todo eso dejó de ser algo constante y recuperó su apetito y se agregaron las ansias por comer ciertas cosas o los antojos que le agarraban a Iruka en medio de la noche ( sobre todo por el atún) Iruka comenzó a rechazar las cosas dulces y tenía preferencia por los bocadillos salados. Además tenía muchos cambios de humor que al jônin le dificultaba seguir  
Tsunade decidió darle a kakashi tiempo libre para que se encargue de su pareja, después de una vida dedicada a la aldea, no le parecía exagerado darle tiempo para que disfrute de su vida familiar.  
Además por los antecedentes de Iruka, lo mejor era que este contenido.

Iruka… se veía radiante con su embarazo.  
La felicidad en su rostro en el término de su embarazo se mostraba como una contracara de lo que era cuando apenas empezó.  
Se lo veía lleno de vida y contagiaba sonrisas.  
Además, en el último trimestre del embarazo; su apetito sexual aumento terriblemente.  
Y aunque kakashi no se quejaba, se preguntaba cómo sería después de que Aiko naciera.  
Sinceramente, disfruto hacer el amor con Iruka de esa manera.  
Sin estar dominado por su instinto.

La primera vez que lo hicieron asi, no se comparó con nada.  
Porque ambos disfrutaron amarse.  
Fue distinto y maravilloso.  
Aunque a días de la fecha de parto.  
Aunque Iruka lo deseaba, Kakashi temia por el bebé.  
Fue Tsunade nuevamente la que le explicó que no había problemas con el bebé cuando ellos mantenían relaciones.

Cerca de la fecha de parto, Iruka sé sentía bien   
Aunque sus temores no se iban, tenía una gran confianza en su pareja.  
Su caminar, se volvió más tranquilo.  
Su panza se mostraba inmensa.  
Según la última ecografía, pesaba al menos unos tres kilos.  
Kakashi, se portaba muy bien con Iruka.  
Viendo que le costaba mucho bañarse, había comenzado a ayudarlo en casi todo lo que Iruka le permitía ayudarlo.  
Cuando paseaban por la aldea, los más curiosos veían en ellos una fuente de conversación.  
Siempre estaban los mal hablados y los que se mostraban felices de que el maestro estuviera por tener familia.

Una mañana de primavera, que venía acompañada de un buen clima.  
Iruka comenzó su trabajo de parto sin inconvenientes.  
Creía que sería más difícil, su mente no terminaba de asimilar lo bien que podía manejar su cuerpo la labor de parto.  
No iba a mentir, cada contracción le pareció una agonía.  
Jamás creyó hacer tanta fuerza para que una pequeña vida saliera al mundo.  
Kakashi veía el rostro de Iruka y solo podía pedirle a todos los dioses del universo que le sea leve a su amor.

El llanto inundó la habitación y ambos vieron a una hermosa niña que no paraba de llorar con fuerza.  
Ignorando las sonrisas que le daban.  
Una mota de cabello plateado se podía ver en su pequeña cabecita y unos ojos marrones adornaban a la pequeña de piel blanca.

_ Iruka hiciste un gran trabajo!

_ gracias…

Iruka estaba jadeando del cansancio.  
Unas seis horas de aguantar contracciones, un dolor inmenso que casi no lo dejó respirar y la sensación de que se abriría a la mitad en cualquier momento   
Sentía adoloridos todos los músculos de su cuerpo,y tal vez podría dormir el resto de lo que quedaba del día.  
Todo fue demasiado traumático para su cuerpo y mente.  
Pero en el momento en el que vio a su hija, sintió que todo valió la pena.  
Aiko.  
Era tan hermosa que no podía creer su suerte.  
Jamás en toda su gestación, se le ocurrió imaginar cómo sería.  
Tenía rasgos característicos de kakashi, piel blanca y el poco cabello que se veía era color plata.  
En el momento en el que la pusieron sobre Iruka y este la sostuvo,la niña se calmó y abrió sus ojos.  
Tanto kakashi como el mismo Iruka quedaron estáticos al verla.  
Tan llena de vida y con muchas ganas de comenzar a llorar nuevamente.  
Kakashi río al ver el rostro enojado de su hija.  
Juraba por su vida que la protegería y la cuidaría por siempre.  
Iruka sonrió cuando se la llevaron y Kakashi comenzó a llenarlo de besos; y rio con ganas cuando Tsunade lo reprendió pidiendo que lo deje descansar.

Ya en la sala donde iruka se quedaría junto a su hija.  
Ambos estaban observando a la pequeña que dormía satisfecha luego de ser alimentada.  
Naruto había sido el primero en verla, y aunque estaban seguros de que recibiría más visitas, en ese momento estaban teniendo un momento de tranquilidad.

_ ahora viene la parte más difícil!

Dijo kakashi, mirando a Aiko e imaginando la cantidad de situaciones que pasarían a partir de ese momento…

_ tú crees?

Le sonrió, mirando con amor a su bebé.

_ yo creo que lo más difícil ya pasó, y que lo que viene será más bien nuestra recompensa por lo que ya vivimos…

Kakashi abrazo por detrás a Iruka besando su sien.  
Ese hombre era maravilloso, todo lo que pasó y sufrió lo soporto y siguió adelante.  
Su alfa interior, se sentía satisfecho de haberlo elegido.  
De entre todos los omegas del mundo, Iruka era el único al que podía llamar Amor.

_ gracias iruka, por haberme elegido…

_ gracias a ti, por haberme salvado de la oscuridad…

_ gracias por darme una hija tan hermosa!

Lo beso en el rostro e Iruka sonreía!  
Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento.  
La vida le daba la posibilidad de vivir una experiencia única, sabía que no sería fácil pero también sabía que valdría la pena.  
Una etapa terminó y comenzaba otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!! Sus comentarios me harían muy feliz


End file.
